The Other Girls
by 123PIKACHU
Summary: Sai, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are sent on a two year mission, leaving behind Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino. Said girls expect them happily... until they came back with FIANCEES. When the Akatsuki joined the party, life just got worse. COMPLETE!
1. Gifts and A Mission

Kit: Hey this is kitkatkitty7672 (call me Kit) with my 1st fanfic. Please R&R no flames but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is good

Summary: Sai, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru come back to Konoha after a 2 year mission. Their girlfriends, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino expect them with open arms, BUT they show up with OTHER girls. Yep, heartbreak and torture gets worse when AKATSUKI comes into the story

Pairings: SaiSaku (may become SaiSakuSasu) NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inners**

_**Lyrics**_

Cell phone Related 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue: Gifts and A Mission

_**Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles…**_Sakura flipped open her cell and saw the message one new text message. She opened the text that read

Sakura,

Meet me at the bridge in 30 minutes okay?

-Sai

_I wonder what Sai wants… _Sakura thought.

Now around the same time a similar thing happened to TenTen…

_**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!**_ Yes, it was TenTen's phone ringing. TenTen checked the id and opened her phone.

"TenTen, meet me at our training place in 30 minutes okay?" the voice asked.

"Gee, no greeting Neji? Thanks a LOT." TenTen said sarcastically.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING 'HN' ON THE…" TenTen was cut off when she realized that Neji had hung up on her. _I wonder what he wants that plus I wanna kill him…_

Now let's go see Hinata…

_**And even though we've moved on, it gets so hard to walk away walk away…**_ Yes, Hinata's phone was ringing up a storm. The Hyuuga heiress walked over to her phone, slid it up and said "Hel…" She never finished saying 'hello' because she was interrupted by…

"HI HINATA-CHAN!!!" Yep, it was our number one loud mouthed ninja Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-kun." (AN: Too lazy for Hinata to stutter :D)

"MEET ME AT ICHIRAKU'S IN 30 MINUTES OKAY?!" Naruto yelled.

"OKAY!" Hinata shouted back.

"BYE HINATA-CHAN!!"

click! Hinata closed her phone and thought _Why am I in love with him? _Knowing the answer to her own question she thought _I wonder what he wants…_

Now with Ino…

_**I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. Its personal, myself and I…**_ Ino groggily woke up, swore a few times, and then answered.

"Hello? This is Ino."

"Ugh… troublesome… hi Ino," it was Shikamaru the lazy-ass genius.

"HI SHIKA!!" Ino yelled.

"Argh… troublesome… meet me at our old training place in 30 minutes ok?" Shikamaru yawned.

"OKAY SHIKA-KUN!!" Ino said or er shouted.

"Troublesome woman… bye" he sighed hanging up. _I wonder what Shika wants… _Ino thought while closing her phone.

Now lets go back to Sakura…

"Hi, Sai," Sakura greeted the artist sitting down next to him.

"Hag." The artist-nin said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! 

(AN: there goes Sai… now where were we? Ah, yes…)

After an apology, Sakura healed his wounds and asked what he wanted.

"Well… I was landed with a 2 year mission…" He began.

"NOOOOO!! SAI-KUUUUNNNNNNN!!!" Sakura cried while Sai sweat dropped.

"So I got you a gift to remember me by…" Sai continued.

"YAAAAYYYYY FOR SAI-KUN!" the cherry blossom cheered.

_Talk about mood swings… _Sai thought. The gift was a jade bracelet carved with '2gether 4ever Sai and Sakura'. The artist had gotton one for each of them and they both slipped them on.

"And now I must go, Sakura." Sai said pulling on his mask then giving the girl a hug.

"BYE SAI-KUN!!"

Now Ino…

"SHIKA-KUUUUUNNNNN!!!" the blonde called jogging over to him.

"Ino." Shikamaru said as Ino plopped down next to him.

"What'd ya want, Shika?" Ino asked.

"The troublesome Hokage gave me a troublesome 2 year mission." He began.

Now Ino, being the partial idiot she was thought _2 days isn't that bad… wait didn't he just say 2 YEARS?!?! NOOOO!!!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SHIKA!!!!" Ino wailed clinging onto him.

"So I went and got us a matching, troublesome gift…" the genius continued pulling Ino off of him.

"YAAAAAYYYY SHIKA!" Ino cheered clinging to him again as the lazy-ass thought _Such troublesome mood swings._ While Inner Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Ino… can't… breathe…" Shikamaru gasped out while his face turned blue.

"I'M SORRY SHIKA!!" Ino sobbed as she let go. "Now where's my gift?"

Shikamaru pulled out 2 identical carved lockets from his jacket handing the one carved 'Shikamaru's Girl' to Ino while he put on the other which read 'Ino's Man'. Ino opened the locket to see pictures of the two of them together. "THANK YOU SHIKA-KUN!" Ino screamed.

"Gotta go now Ino." Shikamaru told her.

"BYE SHIKA!" Ino yelled after giving him a bear hug.

Now Hinata…

"Over here, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out to the Hyuuga.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. The two ate their ramen in silence and Hinata was just about to ask why Naruto had told her to come here when he said,

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Tsunade baa-sama gave me a 2 year mission."

"Wh-what? You-you're serious?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yep, BUT, so you don't forget about me, I got you a present!!" Naruto announced.

"Oooooohh!! Thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily. Naruto slipped a sky blue bracelet onto her wrist that read 'NARUTO LOVES YOU, BELIEVE IT!' Hinata noticed that Naruto had an orange bracelet that read 'I LOVE HYUUGA HINATA! BELIEVE IT!' Hinata felt like a princess.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you like it then eh?" the fox-boy said scratching his head.

"No, I LOVE IT NARUTO-KUN!" the heiress screamed giving him a huge hug. Naruto was shocked but shook it off as he returned the hug.

"Ne, I gotta go now Hinata-chan. Ja ne!" Naruto yelled jogging off.

"BYE NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled.

Now TenTen, however…

"NEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIII!!" the weapons mistress yelled looking for him. She zipped around as she heard the one familiar noise she always knew: fangirls.

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!"

"MARRY ME NEJI!"  
"KISS ME NEJI!" Poor old Neji was stuck in a mob of fangirls.

"OI! YOU FREAKS! BACK OFF!" TenTen yelled running over.

"EWWW! GO AWAY YOU NASTY!" the fans screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" the kunoichi yelled pulling out her weapons.

"AIIIEEE! ITS TENTEN! RUUUNNNN!" they screamed running away.

"Hi, Neji!" TenTen said strolling over.

"How the hell do you do that?" he gasped.

"What, no 'thank you'?" she asked pouting.

"Hn." The boy replied.

"Agh, for get it. What did you want, Neji?" TenTen asked.

"I got a two year mission." Neji said simply.

"What? NOO!" the girl yelled.

"SO I got you a gift so you don't forget about me. " the Hyuuga continued.

"Its not girly, right?" TenTen asked. _I pray now that its not clothes…_She saw Neji pull out two boxes and sighed in relief as they were both too small to hold clothing. When the prodigy opened the boxes, she gasped because…

IT WAS HEROWN PERSONAL POWER RANGER!! Just kidding. IT WAS A KUNAI!! No, not a weapon kunai but a carved kunai. There were two parts, one for her and Neji. Hers held the first halves of their names: 'Ne' and 'Ten'. His held the other halves.

"Thanks, Neji!" TenTen said happily putting hers on. She gave him a huge hug.

"Bye, TenTen. My mission awaits." Said prodigy told her hugging her goodbye before he ran off into the distance.

"Bye, Neji!" TenTen yelled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Love it? Hate it? Flames are a no but constructive criticism's fine. I'll update the story soon but I'll update faster with more reviews. 

Thanks for reading, R&R,

3 Kit 


	2. Betrayals

Hello my 2nd chapter is now up ;

But PLEASE review. I know a bunch of people read this but don't write me a review :[

WARNING: bad language used ahead

READ AND REVIEW….

Disowner: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inners**

_**Lyrics**_

Cell phone Related 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Betrayals

It had been two years since the guys had left Konoha. As we speak, Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino were waiting for them with boxes in their hands. Hinata held a small voucher to Ichiraku's for Naruto, TenTen held a new set of training supplies for Neji, Sakura was holding a box of art supplies for Sai, and Ino held a new shougi set for Shikamaru. Around six o clock, they saw the gates creaking open.

"They must be here!!!" Ino squealed as the gates opened to reveal their boyfriends. They were finally back after two long years.

"SHIKA-KUN!!" Ino yelled charging forward towards him.

"NEJI KUN!" TenTen called running at him.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" Hinata cried tackling him.

"SAI-KUN!!" Sakura screamed while heading towards him. The bys waited for them but the girs stopped dead as they heard

"Who're the sluts, Neji-kun?" a high pitched girly voice asked.

"Who- who's this, Neji?" TenTen stammered. As Neji's inner said **DAMMIT! WHY DID SHE DROP 'KUN'!!! **TenTen's inner, however… **WHO THE HELL'S THIS SKANK? HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW NEJI?!**

"We're their fiancées hate to break it to you sluts." A red head said coming forward with a brunette and a black haired nin following behind her. Sakura's inner freaked. **SHANNAROO! HOW DARE SAI DO THIS! **Now Hinata's inner… **NO! IT'S ALL A LIE!!! IT HAS TO BE A LIE!!** Ino's inner was too busy cracking her knuckles and declined any comments. The outers dropped their gifts.

"Is- is this true, Sai?" Sakura asked her face paling and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes, but Sakura, we can explain." Sai pleaded with her. **SHES GOT TO BELIEVE YOU! **Sai's inner roared.

"You know what, screw you Neji. Go to hell you bastard." TenTen spat at the Hyuuga before she disappeared. **Kuso! She doesn't know why though! **Inner Neji thought.

"Wait! TenTen!" Neji called but he was too late. The prodigy looked down and saw his gift from TenTen and he grew sad. Inner Neji was in tears **She waited for us… she really waited for us… **

"N-Naruto…" Hinata began quietly her face pale and her eyes shining with tears.

"Hinata-chan, you're gonna listen to us right?" Naruto begged his heart breaking at the missing 'kun'.

"No, I'm not going to listen because you're just another lying bastard, Naruto!" Hinata yelled at him before vanishing.

"NOOO! HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed. He began to cry silently when he saw her gift: a card to Ichiraku's. She had really waited for him… **You baka! **The kyuubi roared.

"Ino, please just listen to me." Shikamaru pleaded with the girl.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKIN LISTEN TO YOU! I WAITED TWO LONG YEARS AND FOR WHAT? YEAH, I GET A FREAKIN BASTARD BACK FOR MY BOYFRIEND! NO MAKE THAT MY _EX-_BOYFRIEND!" Ino screamed before disappearing like the others.

"Ino…" Shikamaru whispered as he saw the new shougi set for him marked with 'For: Shika-kun. From: Ino!' Inner Shikamaru was weeping **No… how… troublesome… she waited for us too… troublesome…**

"I FREAKIN WAITED TWO DAMN YEARS FOR YOU SAI!" Sakura screamed. "TWO. DAMN. YEARS! WE ALL FREAKIN WAITED FOR YOU BASTARDS!"

"Sakura, please just listen to me…" Sai said.

"NO! HELL NO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR SIDE! GO TO HELL SAI! NO, ALL OF YOU GO TO HELL!" Sakura screeched at them before disappearing. **Noooo! Sakura-chan left us… she left us…**

"NO! SAKURA, WAIT!" Sai screamed. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a box… a box with a picture of him and Sakura. The box read: 'for my sai-kun!' Inner Sai burst into tears.

"Hyuuga! Go after them! Tell them why!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Got it, Nara," Neji said before dashing off.

"So who were those sluts, Shika-kun?" the black haired girl asked.

"Never call me Shika, only Ino can call me Shika." Shikamaru said through clenched teeth.

"But those sluts aren't your fiancées, we are so why are you so worked up about a bunch of bitches?" the red head asked Sai.

"They're not bitches! They're our only true loves!" Sai yelled.

"Nuh uh uh Sai!" the red hair giggled.

"Yeah, remember those poor kids over there still in Waterfall Country? You wouldn't want us to _do _anything do you?" she purred.

"No…" Sai said angrily.

"Good boy." She said.

Now with the girls…

"God… those… bastards…" Ino choked out as they sat. TenTen was about to cry, Ino was in tears, Sakura was crying silently, and Hinata was sobbing.

"sniff! Hey, you guys, Neji's chakra is heading towards us, fast." Sakura reported through her tears.

"I'll take him." TenTen hissed poofing away.

"TenTen, where are you?" Neji called.

"Stay the hell away from me and my friends, bastard." The weapons mistress hissed into his ear as Neji felt a kunai pointed at his throat.

"TenTen, please, just listen…" Neji began.

"No, because we waited two damn years for you only for you losers to come with fiancées, " TenTen spat out. "So if any of you come within a mile of me and the girls, we will not hesitate to kill you." **NOOO! SHE DOESN'T LOVE US ANYMORE!! **Inner Neji wailed. "Now get going!" she hissed before disappearing.

Back with the guys…

"Yo. Hyuuga. How'd it go?" Sai asked.

"Let me sum it up: get within one mile of them, they kill." Neji spat.

"NOOO! HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto sobbed.

"Yo. Dobe. Welcome back." Sasuke said coming up. "Who're they, dobe?" **Ok… Naruto isn't reacting from me saying 'dobe'. SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT HERE! **Inner Sasuke said.

"I'm Aki." The red haired nin said from Sai's side.

"Yuki." The blonde said from where Neji was.

"Chi." The black haired girl said from Shikamaru's side.

"I'm Mei." The brunette said from under a tree.

"Ok… let me rephrase that to… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH THEM!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh um… ah…" Shikamaru began.

"We're their fiancées!" Aki cheered. Dead silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR?!?!?!" Kiba yelled coming into the space with Izumo and Chouji behind him.

"We're. Their, Fiancees!" Yuki said happily. Stupid girl. Totally wrong move. Chouji dropped his chips, Izumo pulled out a kantana, Kiba got into a fighting stance and Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

"WHAT THE HELL NARA! WHAT ABOUT INO?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!?!?!" Chouji screamed at his best friend who averted his friend's gaze.

"UZUMAKIIIII!" Kiba yelled. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HINATA?!?!" Naruto looked at the floor.

"Hyuuga. Bastard. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG TENTEN PINED FOR YOU?!" Izumo yelled at the ANBU who didn't look him in the eye.

"Sai, you're such a bastard." Sasuke started. "HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO SAKURA?!" he screamed at the artist who just looked at the ground. The guys charged at the returned nin but stopped as they heard Sakura's voice.

"Forget it, Sasuke. We really appreciate that you'd do this but scum like that isn't worth it." She spat.

"No! Sakura! WAIT!" Sai yelled.

"No, Sai. I will not wait for you anymore. I waited for you two damn years. I'm through with waiting!" the cherry blossom screamed and ran off with her friends behind her. Sasuke and his 'band' followed.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"TENTEN!!" Neji screamed. Their fiancées were silent as they watched them give chase.

TenTen was in the lead and stopped after twenty miles of running. Izumo ran to her and comforted the girl as she cried.

"TenTen, its all going to be okay. I promise. "He said as Kiba ran to Hinata's side.

"It'll be fine, Hinata. I promise that everything will be better soon." Kiba soothed her while she cried into his shoulder. Meanwhile, Chouji jogged over to Ino.

"Ino, a loser isn't worth tears." He told her while the girl sobbed into her friend's chest.

"Sakura, I promise everything will work out. Please don't cry. A bag of scum isn't worth tears from a wonderful kunoichi like you four." Sasuke said while she slowly stopped crying.

"HINATA-CHAN! WAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Naruto screamed running into the clearing.

"I'm gonna take them out, Kiba!" Hinata spat. In but seconds Hinata Jyuukened them into stillness.

"Bye, bastards." TenTen spat in mockery before they all left the four boys in silence.

"Hinata…chan…" Naruto whispered before blacking out.

"Ten…Ten…" Neji gasped as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I…no…" Shikamaru murmured as he blacked out.

"Sa…ku…ra…" Sai whispered softly as he too slipped into utter darkness.

The girls ran out of Konohagakure and hung out around the outside of the city. Ino ran into a person and was about to knock the person out when she realized who it was…

"Deidara-nee-chan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I am so evil to leave a cliffy :

This was 7 PAGES ON word so be happy! READ AND REVIEW

But honestly, what was DEIDARA doing here?

Read to find out!

3 Kit


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

Kit: wow, I checked and I got 158 hits! Yay! Now uh right thanks to all of you that reviewed:

ShadowedSoul51

IS2Pandas

Ninja Princess Asuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto peoples

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

Recap:

The girls ran out of Konohagakure and hung out around the outside of the city. Ino ran into a person and was about to knock the person out when she realized who it was…

"Deidara-nee-chan?"

End Recap

"Yeah! Ino what's wrong with you yeah!" Deidara said.

"Deidara-nee-chan…" Ino said quietly before running at him and bursting into tears.

"Hey Ino what're you crying for yeah?!" Deidara asked.

"Great, Deidara-senpai, you made the girl cry." A voice said. The person came through the trees. It was Tobi. "Nice to see you four again." The Akatsuki member was knocked out of breath by Hinata who ran and sobbed into his shoulder. Tobi just stood there wondering what the heck he did.

"Tobi, Deidara, what's wrong over here?" a dark voice asked.

"Hey, Sasori, we did nothing yeah!" Deidara defended himself.

"Uh-huh, sure…" Sasori began but was tackled by a sobbing TenTen. _What happened to them? _

"Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, not only did you cause three girls to burst into the waterworks you…" a darker voice said but was stopped as a pink haired girl latched onto the owner.

"See! You did it too!" the three other members shouted pointing at Itachi who also wondered what the heck he did to make Sakura cry.

"INOOOOO!" Chouji called running into the clearing.

"TEEEENNNNNNTEEEEEEEENNNNN!" Izumo yelled charging in after Chouji.

"HINATAAAAAAAA!" Kiba screamed jogging in behind Izumo.

"SAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUU!!" Sasuke called just before he went flying.

"I TOLD you not to call me 'Saku', Sasuke." Sakura laughed before healing his bruises.

"You. Fatty. You did this to Ino didn't you yeah?!" Deidara asked walking towards Chouji who didn't react to the word 'fatty'.

"Yo. You with the funky looking vest. Yeah, you." Sasori said pointing at Izumo. "You did this to he, didn't you?" Sasori pointed at TenTen.

"Hey you with the dog. Yeah, I'm talking to you. You did this to Hinata, didn't you?" Tobi demanded while pointing at Kiba.

"Foolish little brother! You did this to Sakura didn't you?" Itachi asked while striding toards his little brother.

"They didn't do it." The girls chorused.

"Then who did?" Sasori demanded.

"Bastards who aren't worth our time." Hinata said smartly.

"Fine, fine whatever yeah? But you did beat them up then yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No because they… uh… were our friends." Sakura answered.

"BOYfriends you mean." Ino corrected her.

**SHIMATTA! INO YOU IDIOT! **Inner Sakura yelled as the Akatsuki people blew up.

"YAAAAHHH! Those bastards are going to get it!!!" They yelled.

"NOOOO!! WAIITTT!!" the girls yelled back. "WE STILL HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH THEM!"

"Oh, you still haven't done the deed yet?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, no?" TenTen replied as the Akatsuki smirked. _Oh dear…_

"Then we'll prepare you for it!" they cheered. Yes, the Akatsuki had a little…uh… problem yeah. **Oh, shit… **Inner Ino sweatdropped

At the getting-ready party…

"So, uh, why weren't your soon-to-be ex-bofriends follow you out of Konoha?" Tobi asked while applying his nail polish.

"OH, um uh…" Sakura began.

_FLASHBACK_

"_We're… almost… out…" Hinata choked out as they continued to run._

"_Just… keep… running…" TenTen gasped._

"_Not too fast," a voice said._

"_Kuso! They caught us!" Sakura swore as they saw the boys stop in front of them._

"_Please, Hinata-chan, just listen to me." Naruto pleaded with the heiress. Time seemed to stop as Hinata walked over to the Kyuubi vessel._

"_No, Naruto," Hinata began in cold, quiet voice. Naruto, on the other hand, felt his heart breakin in two at the missing suffix. "I won't listen to a bastard who lied to me for years!" the Hyuuga screamed. In a deadly speed, she Jyuukened the fox-boy._

"_Sorry, Hinata-chan," the boy said before disappearing. _

"_KUSO! It was a fake." Hinata spat. She turned around to see her friends locked._

"_LET ME GO YOU EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at Sai._

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" TenTen screamed at the Hyuuga prodigy._

"_LET GO OF ME YOU LAZY-ASS!" Ino screamed at the Nara._

"_Let them go you bastards!" Hinata yelled charging forward._

"_Sorry, Hina-chan." Naruto said poofing behind her._

"_If you won't listen, then we'll make you listen." Nejji added._

"_Not with us on the job they won't!" Izumo called jumping out of the trees with Chouji, Kiba, and Sasuke. Kiba launched a flurry of weapons which caused the captors to let go of the captives._

"_RUN YOU FOUR!" Sasuke yelled charging into the fray._

_**Arigatou, Sasuke, **__Ino thought as she and the girls disappeared with their saviors on their heels._

"_Kuso! We lost them again!" Naruto swore._

"_Ino…" Shikamaru whispered._

"_TenTen…" Neji said quietly._

"_Sakura…" Sai murmured._

"_Hinata-chan…" Naruto cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened." Ino finished.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"ITACHI-NEE-CHAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING 'HN'?!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Itachi mock cried.

"So hey, who's going to do the deed first, yeah?" Deidara asked looking up from filing his nails.

"I will." Sakura replied confidently.

"You sure?" TenTen asked.

"Yeps…" Sakura said. CRASH!

"Omigsh what was that?" Ino asked.

"GIMME THAT BLACK!"

"NOOO! I'M USING IT!"

"Tobi and Sasori must be fighting about nail polish again." Itachi sighed as he went to settle the dispute.

"GIVE. ME. THE. NAIL. POLISH." Itachi said calmly.

"NO! NEVER! ITS MIIIINNNNEEE!!" Sasori yelled.

"NOO! I'M USING IT!" Tobi screamed.

"SHUT. UP. NOW GIVE ME THE POLISH." Itachi sighed.

"No!" they both said.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi yelled.

"We shall give you the polish." the other two said mechanically. "And we shall be more than happy to get you twenty more bottles of it."

"Thank you," Itachi said as he painted his nails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love it? Hate it? Read and review! How will Sai take the break up? Or even more what about Sakura? FYI if you are going to stop reading because of where Akatsuki stand now… NEVER FEAR! Akatsuki is DEFINITELY not going to stay like they are. I'm sorry this is a short chap, but they next one will be one of my best.

3 Kit


	4. Big Girls Don't Cry

Kit: Hello readers! This might be my last update for awhile cuz I have about no motivation for the next chap yet sorry :

Thanks to all my reviewers:

rayray-rchl-chan: by the way, the Akatsuki are acting like older brothers to the girls but their role will change later

dera - chan

Freddy and Cherries Garcia

.Hime-SaMa'sLynx.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4: Big Girls Don't Cry

_I can do this. I can definitely do this. _Sakura thought.

**SHANNAROOO!! OF COURSE YOU CAN! **Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura pinned a note to Sai's door using a kunai and then knocked and left.

_Oh God, please don't let it be fan girls or Yuki… _Sai thought. He opened his door to see a note stuck to it with a kunai.

Sai,

Meet me at the Sakura grove.

-Sakura 

**YEEESSSS! MAYBE SHE'S GONNA LISTEN TO YOU NOW! **Inner Sai yelled.

_Me? Aren't we the same person? _Outer Sai asked.

**Yes, but you're the one who started this problem! **

_No I didn't! _

**Yes you did.**

_No I didn't… oh forget this I'm leaving now. _

**GOOD LUCK!**

Sai ran to the grove and saw Sakura sitting on a branch.

"Sakura!" Sai called leaping onto the branch.

"We have to talk, Sai," the kunoichi began. "And let me finish what I have to say irst."

"Alright." The other shinoi replied.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. Its personal, myself and I…**_

"We're through, Sai. My heart is personal now, myself and I." Sakura started hitting her heart.

_**We've got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket…**_

_No… _Sai thought as he felt his heart break in two.

"We had some straightening out to do, and you know what, I did it because we're through now. And, Sai, I'm gonna miss you, the old you I knew before your damn mission."

_**But I've gotta get a move on with my life. Its time to be a big girl now…**_

"But I've gotta get a move on with my life. I've gotta grow up."

_**And big girls don't cry…**_

"And big girls don't cry." The pink haired ninja finished. Sakura took off her jade bracelet and smashed it to the ground where it shattered. "What happened to _your _bracelet, Sai? We swore to always keep them. I guess you lied, huh? A lie like all the other shit you swore to me. A. Lie. Your 'love' for me was a lie too, wasn't it, Sai?" the medic continued.

"No it wasn't!" Sai blurted out as his heart broke into four pieces.

"Sure it wasn't, Sai. And that's why _you_ came back with a slut. I had so many date offers when you were gone. I rejected them all only to find out my boyfriend's come back with a slut. You're a total liar, Sai. And now I've crushed what 'bonds' we ever had. Oh wait a second; you probably faked those too right? Yeah, it's true. And you know what? I know now that you've _never _loved me at all." The rosette spat out before disappearing. "Bye, bastard." Sai heard her say before she was gone.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Sai! Let's go get ice cream!" a younger Sakura said.**_

"_**Hn." Sai said.**_

"_**Yay! Let's go!" Sakura cheered before they ran towards Starry Dreams, their favorite ice cream shop.**_

"_**One vanilla and one strawberry please" Sakura requested towards the owner.**_

"_**Awwwhhhh," the owner said. "Here, its for free." **_

"_**YAY!! Sai-kun, let's come here every week!" Sakura said happily eating her strawberry ice cream. The two ate their ice cream and then left.**_

_**End flashback. **_

Sai felt some tears fall as he passed Starry Dreams, his thoughts on Sakura and all the stuff they went up to. Sakura was doing the same.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Sai-kun! Let's go get some crayons!" Sakura suggested.**_

"_**Hn. Fine." Sai replied.**_

"_**Yay! Let's go!" Sakura yelled as they began running towards the craft store.**_

"_**We're here! Let's go in!" Sakura looked around and looked up at a box with wide eyes.**_

"_**What're you looking at? It doesn't look like crayons." Sai pouted/**_

"_**So! They're better than crayons!" the girl defended while attempting to reach the box.**_

"_**Sakura, you're so short." The boy teased as he got the box down. "So, what is in this box?"**_

"_**A TIME CAPSULE!!" Sakura cheered. Sai looked confused so Sakura told him: "See, we put in important stuff in and then we bury it and then after a few years we dig it out!" The two ran to each of their houses and put in different things. Sai put in pictures of them he had drawn and photographed while Sakura put in letters they had shared when one or the other was away as well as some of their better crafts. The two went to a nearby Sakura tree and buried it there.**_

_**End flashback**_

The kunoichi began to cry as she passed the place where they had buried their capsule and remembered that they hadn't dug it out… Sai grew more miserable as he passed Ichiraku's and remembered all the memories there…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Yo." Kakashi said.**_

"_**YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed as Sakura and Sai sighed.**_

"_**He's right you know." Sakura told her former sensei.**_

"_**Hey! I was lost on the road of…" Kakashi began before he was stopped by Naruto.**_

"_**YOU'RE A LIAR TOO!" He yelled.**_

"_**He's right again, you know," Sakura sighed.**_

"_**Hey! You're ganging up on me!" Kakashi cried. "At least Sai's on my side, right?" the former ANBU said turning to the boy.**_

"_**Nope, the dickless wonder and the hag are right." The artist smirked. "Hey, now that I think of it, the dickless is right twice in a row. WOW! It's a new record!" Sai said sarcastically before…**_

_**WHAM!**_

"_**Ow, hag that hurt…" the shinobi complained.**_

_**WHAM!**_

"_**I'm sorry Sakura, IM SORRY!!" Sai pleaded.**_

"_**Good or I'd have to punch you with a bit more chakra." The kunoichi sighed as she healed his wounds.**_

"_**Oh right!" Kakashi started looking up from his perverted book. "No mission today but Ichiraku's today, my treat." **_

"_**YAY!" Naruto cheered.**_

"_**Oh, by the way, be there in 30 minutes." Kakashi added before poofing off.**_

_**At Ichiraku's…**_

_**Naruto was on 20**__**th**__** bowl while Sai and Sakura were only half way through their first.**_

"_**Dickless, you eat a lot." Sai began. "And you too, hag."**_

_**WHAM! **__**Poor Sai. Third time in one day.**_

"_**Fine! I'm sorry Sakura!" Sai sighed holding his hands up.**_

"_**Say it to Naruto too, Sai." Sakura said clenching her fist for another punch. **_

"_**ALRIGHT!" Sai shouted. "Sorry, Naruto," **_

"_**That's better." Sakura said relaxing.**_

_**Note to self: stop messing around with Sakura because 1: she might realize that I really like her or 2: I'll die from injuries. Sai thought as he absentmindedly pulled out another noodle, however… Sakura was also pulling out another noodle. Too bad that Sai had actually pulled out a really long noodle and that it wasn't from his bowl and too bad that Sakura didn't realize that Sai was on the other end of the noodle until…**_

_**Yeah, their lips met. Right there. In public. Great…**_

"_**Omigsh! Sai, what the hell!" Sakura screamed. **_

"_**I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to!" Sai yelled though his face was lit with a genuine smile.**_

"_**DIE…" Sakura stopped as she realized that Sai was smiling a real smile and looked like he was about to blow up laughing. **_

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! Sakura, I think you hit me way too hard! My ribs are starting to hurt!" Sai gasped while grabbing his sides.**_

"_**Sai…" Sakura began. "It's called emotions. You've gotten your laugh and smile back, I think." She added before she too cracked up. The two held each other for support and they continued to laugh until they cried.**_

_**End flashback.**_

_That's where my emotions came back… _Sai thought as he grew sad again thinking about he'd never laugh with Sakura again… Sakura thought about the time they had first gotten together…

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura was at the hospital and was really busy. Her team mates hadn't seen her in weeks. It must really be hard… Sai and Sasuke thought. Yes, at the time Sasuke was back from Orochimaru. Both were in love with Sakura and continually argued about who she liked better. **_

"_**It's definitely me." Sasuke bragged.**_

"_**No, me." Sai said calmly.**_

"_**She used to be my fan girl."**_

"_**She decided to teach me emotions."**_

"_**She was all over me as genin." **_

"_**We had to share a bed once"**_

"_**The hell?" **_

"_**Mission. We had to act as a couple." **_

"_**Damn you Sai. I bet she didn't like it"**_

"_**Actually, she didn't mind"**_

"_**Let's both ask her out today, and then we'll see who she says yes to." **_

"_**Bring it on!" **_

"_**I'll ask her first." Sasuke said.**_

"_**Whatever." Sai replied.**_

_**Now at the park…**_

"_**Hey! Saku!" Sasuke called. **_

"_**What part of not calling me 'Saku' didn't you get, Sasuke?" the girl said.**_

"_**Eh he he…" Sasuke scratched his head. "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go out with me…"**_

"_**Sorry, Sasuke, I reject. I used to like you like that but now I see of us like siblings. Like we're brother and sister." Sakura said gently.**_

"_**Oh, ok." Sasuke said. "I get it. Now that I think of it, I feel the same." **_

"_**Let's always help each other out!" Sakura suggested.**_

"_**GREAT!" Sasuke said in his little emo way.**_

"_**For example, I shall help you to not be emo!" Sakura cheered.**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed before he ran.**_

_**Hahahaha… Sakura thought.**_

_**Now later on at the bridge…**_

"_**Hey. Sakura." Sai waved.**_

"_**Hey Sai!" Sakura called jogging over to him.**_

"_**Hey, Sakura, I was wondering… if… well… you could… uh… help me with this really bothersome thing." The boy began.**_

"_**Sure, why not?" Sakura shrugged.**_

"_**Well, when I'm with you I get this little tingly feeling. What's it called?" Sai asked.**_

"_**HAHAHA! Sai, it means you've got a crush on me!" Sakura laughed.**_

"_**A crush?" the boy asked obviously confused.**_

"_**It means you like me a lot." Sakura explained. "I feel the same." **_

"_**Ooohh… so if I asked you out you'd say yes then right?" Sai asked.**_

"_**OKAY!" Sakura cheered and they left arm in arm.**_

_**End flashback.**_

Sakura felt like crying as she remembered and wondered if they'd ever be arm in arm again. She ran to the Uchiha complex and entered.

"Hey you guys." Sakura sighed plopping into a chair.

"How'd it go?" Ino asked.

"Hard. But I'm good." She replied.

"Uh… Sakura… what happened to your bracelet?" TenTen asked.

"Oh! That thing! I smashed it to his feet and it shattered!" Sakura said in a proud voice.

"GO Sakura!" Hinata cheered.

"Who wants to do the deed next?" Sakura asked.

"I want to." Hinata said in a confident voice.

"You sure?" TenTen asked surprised that the shy girl wanted to go second.

"Definitely!" she replied. "Toodles!" she added before running off to find Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kit: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!!


	5. Walk Away Remember Me

Kit: I'm back! Hello, readers! I hope I get more reviews for this chapter:D I only have 8 reviews but I have 400+ hits:O So many hits but no reviews… :( So please review!

Thanks to my 8th reviewer:

Shadow1331

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto cuz if I did…well… idk

"talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inners**

_**Lyrics**_

Other Stuff

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Walk Away (Remember Me)

_I can do this. I can do this. _Hinata chanted in her head.

**OF COURSE WE CAN! DON'T CRY MY OUTER SELF! AND DON'T STUTTER EITHER! **Inner Hinata yelled at Outer Hinata.

_Who're you? _

**Your Inner self, duh!**

_Okay, whatever. Bye!_

**YOU CAN DO THIS! GO OUTER ME!**

Hinata jogged towards Naruto's apartment building and left a note at his door. She rapped the door a few times and left.

_Kuso, who comes knocking at 8 in the morning, Naruto thought sleepily._

**It _might_ be that Mei girl. **The Kyuubi suggested in a mocking voice.

_But I don't like her like I like Hinata! I like her as a friend!_

**You think, kit? I personally liked that shy girl.**

_Her name's Hyuuga Hinata baka!_

**Calm down, kit. If you truly cared you'd have broken your engagement with the other girl by now, yes?**

Naruto felt cold as he realized this.

_But… but… what about those poor kids held hostage in the country of waves? _

**If you were a truly worthy ninja you'd have realized by now that Mei doesn't want you either and she doesn't want to hurt those kits. **

YEAH! BELIEVE IT!

**IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL GIVE YOU A TERRIBLE HEADACHE!**

_Eh hehehe sorry._

**NOW GO GET THE DOOR!**

Naruto walked to the door and opened it. "Hello?" There was silence and then Naruto saw a note stuck to his door.

Naruto,

Meet me in front of Ichiraku's.

-Hinata

_Kuso still no 'kun'! _Naruto thought muttered. He dressed faster than ever and zipped off towards Ichiraku's.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he came round the corner.

"Naruto." Hinata said coolly. _SHIMATTA! Why won't she call me 'Naruto-kun'?!?!_

**Because as far as she knows you cheated on her AND came back with a fiancée? **The kyuubi suggested.

_Shut up. You're not helping!_

"Now Naruto, I know it's hard for you to stay quiet and all but please listen to me all the way ok?" Hinata began.

"Anything for you Hina-chan." Naruto said cheerily.

_**I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday…**_

"Naruto, I can't explain this feeling. I think about it everyday." Hinata started.

"But I think it's because I know the truth now. You don't love me back. I get it, Naruto. You could've told me you only pitied me when we went out, though Naruto."

_NO! HINA-CHAN! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! _Naruto thought. _I really did and still do love you._

"So I guess the two of us are over now, huh Naruto?" Hinata said sadly.

_NO! NO! NOOOO!!_ Naruto screamed inside.

"And I guess that…well… you never loved me at all didn't you?" Hinata continued quietly.

_I LOVE YOU THOUGH HINA-CHAN!!!_

_**And even though we've moved on, it gets so hard to walk away, walk away… walk away…walk away…**_

"Naruto, I want to tell you how I feel right now…" Hinata added. "Even though we've moved on, it gets so hard to walk away, Naruto…"

_We? I've never moved on! NOO! Don't leave me Hinata-chan!_

"Naruto… what happened to your bracelet?" Hinata asked him in a soft voice.

"I…I…" Naruto stammered. He just couldn't tell her that during the mission that someone had slashed it to pieces.

"I see." Hinata whispered and then said loudly. "You threw it away, didn't you? And you went and got one for your…your…_fiancée" _the word was spat with malice, venom, and hatred. "Well, Naruto, I hope you know that I on the other hand still have mine. Do you remember what you had carved in to it, Naruto? You had them carve 'NARUTO LOVES YOU! BELIEVE IT!' Yours said 'I love Hyuuga Hinata! BELIEVE IT!' I guess you didn't believe it, huh?" the heiress smashed the sapphire bracelet to a nearby tree where it broke to pieces like Naruto's heart as well as hers.

"I don't give a damn how hard it'll be for me to walk away, I will walk away, Naruto." Hinata spat.

"Nooo, Hinata-chan, please, just listen to me!" Naruto wailed.

"See? You can't even let me finish." Hinata said angrily.

"Because what you were saying wasn't true! I love you more than everyone and anything in the world!!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh? Really?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"So _that's _why you came back with a _fiancée _when _I _was here waiting for you." Hinata got ready to walk.

"Good-bye, Naruto. Remember me as the girl who waited for you only to have you back with a fiancée." Hinata began to walk away to the west.

"NO! HINA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed in agony. Hinata ignored him and walked on, leaving her heart there and Naruto's broken. "Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered in pure misery.

_NOOO! Why'd she leave me??!! _Naruto cried inside.

**Its okay, kit. **The kyuubi said in a kinda nice way.

Hinata was still walking until she reached a lone hill with a tall oak tree standing there. She looked at the letters carved into the tree, the letters that she and Naruto had carved…

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto and Hinata were racing up the hill hand-in-hand, trying to get to the tree there.**_

"_**Ne, Hinata-chan, do you remember what Iruka-sensei taught us with the chakra carving?" Naruto asked sheepishly.**_

"_**Ye-yes, Naruto-kun. You just have to focus your chakra into a finger and write with that finger." Hinata explained. The two focused their chakra into their finger and wrote out their initials.**_

"_**YAY! We did it Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.**_

"_**Hina-chan?" Hinata asked confusedly.**_

"_**YEAH! We just shorten our names a bit! Like, I'll be Naru and you be Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.**_

"_**Okay Naru-kun." Hinata laughed. The two rolled around on the grass and lay there watching the clouds.**_

_**End flashback**_

Hinata felt like crying. She would no longer be Hina-chan and Naruto would never be Naru again… Naruto, however, was eating ramen attempting to eat away his sorrow but only got sadder when he remembered what had happened years ago at the store…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ne, Hina-chan… can I ask you for some help?" Naruto began.**_

"_**Sure, Naru-kun." Hinata said smiling.**_

"_**Well… when I'm around this one girl I know, I get this funny feeling right here." Naruto said pointing to his heart. "And…and… I get butterflies in my stomach."**_

"_**Ohh…" Hinata said quietly while she thought her heart would break. Naruto, being the idiot he was, was unable to tell Hinata directly that he liked her a lot. "Well, Naru, it means that you like her a lot. Like love." **_

"_**ohhh… so if you get these feelings is called love?" Naruto asked stupidly.**_

"_**Yes, Naru," Hinata answered. "Now can you tell me who the lucky girl is?"**_

"_**Well…she was a genin the same time I was…" Naruto began**_

_Okay, so it's Ino, TenTen, or Sakura. __**Hinata thought forgetting herself. "What does she look like?" She asked.**_

"_**She has long hair that's usually down." Naruto said uncertainly trying to get her to realize he liked her.**_

_Okay, so it's either Ino or Sakura. __**"Last question, Naruto." Hinata told him.**_

"_**Ooooh! Wait Hina-chan! The ramen's here!" Naruto said while yelling 'ITADAKIMASU!' Hinata quickly went through her first bowl and waited for Naruto to finish his fifth. "Hina-chan, have some more of my ramen, you can't finish a second bowl so you may as well have some of mine." **_

"_**Okay." Hinata replied she pulled at a noodle and began to eat while Naruto grabbed the other end of the noodle purposely.**_

_God, where's the end of the noodle? __**Hinata thought and only once their lips met did she realize that naruto was eating the other end.**_

"_**Now do you know who I like Hina-chan?" Naruto said with a fox-grin.**_

"_**Me?" Hinata asked.**_

"_**YEAH!" Naruto yelled giving her a bear hug. "And let's stay together forever!" He held out his pinky so they could promise.**_

"_**Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they locked pinkies sealing the promise.**_

_**End flashback**_

Naruto then realized that he had not only broken a promise but that he had broken his promise with Hinata. The fox-boy looked at the ground in shame. Hinata was still at the tree she and Naruto had carved and remembered what they did just months before Naruto left for his mission…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved from under the tree.**_

"_**Naruto-kun!" Hinata said coming over.**_

"_**Hey, Hinata-chan, we've been going out for like two years now right?" Naruto asked.**_

"_**Yes, why?" Hinata asked.**_

"_**Because," Naruto began as he pulled out a kunai. "We should do what everyone else is doing."**_

"_**Huh?" Hinata asked confusedly.**_

"_**We should carve a tree with our initials in a heart!" Naruto yelled. **_

"_**Naruto we already have our names in a tree." Hinata told him.**_

"_**I know! So we can just draw a heart around it!" Naruto thought and then yelled out in happiness.**_

"_**Alright, Naru-kun." Hinata said with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Hina-chan, can you draw it? I kinda can't draw hearts." Naruto said in a funny voice while scratching his head. **_

"_**Ok." Hinata said as she then carved a heart with the kunai. "THERE!"**_

_**They looked and saw a heart around their names. Hinata had also taken the liberty of drawing some things that symbolized them. On Naruto's half she drew ramen and his forehead protector. On hers she drew the symbol of Konoha and flowers.**_

"_**YAY!" Naruto yelled enveloping Hinata into another huge hug.**_

_**End flashback.**_

Hinata took out a kunai knife and readied herself to do the hardest thing. _I need to do this._

**GO OUTER SELF! **

Hinata raised the knife and slashed diagonally through the heart, breaking the two of them apart…

Back at the Uchiha complex…

"What's taking her so long?" TenTen thought worriedly.

"I'm back." Hinata called coming into the main room.

"How'd it go?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"It was the hardest thing ever. And hey, remember the gifts they gave us? I smashed mine into a tree." Hinata continued.

"We should all do it. To show them we mean it." Ino suggested.

"Sure, why not?" TenTen shrugged.

"So who's up next?" Hinata asked.

"I want to go last because going last is hardest so I should do it because I'm toughest." TenTen said.

"She's right." Sakura nodded.

"So I guess I'm up then." Ino said standing up. "The sun's setting. That was me and Shikamaru's fav time together. I'll break it to him now."

"Hurry up because I'm breaking up with Neji at twilight." TenTen called.

"Okays," Ino waved before disappearing to get Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Love it? Or do you hate it? Just send me a review!

I'm starting a new story. It's a 100 moment story but I'm doing random pairings so its not centered around one main pairing. If you have requests, send them to me or write it in your review! Oh, and I DO NOT take requests that are yaoi or yuri.

KiT


	6. When It Was Me

Hiyas!

So I got about 600+ hits. BUT ONLY TWELVE REVIEWS!! WAAHHH!

Thanks to….

Shadow1331: thanks for the support! 

Jenkonoha: Please don't bash or flame unless you mean the guys' fiancées

Rayray-rachl-chan: thanks for all the support! But I can't tell you because that would ruin the story!

DISOWNER: I NO OWN NARUTO! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: When It Was Me

_I can do this. I can do this. _Ino thought though she knew she was bottling up her tears.

**NO CRYING OUTER SELF! **Inner Ino yelled to her outer side although she too was holding back tears. Ino jogged over to Shikamaru's and nailed a note to his door. She knew he wouldn't answer so she yelled "SHIKA!" and ran off.

_That voice…was it Ino's? No way. Too troublesome. _Shikamaru half-thought.

**FOOL! THAT WAS INO-CHAN! **Inner Shikamaru yelled at his outer ego.

_Fine. _Shikamaru walked to the door and saw no one there.

_Told you Ino wasn't here. _Shikamaru told his inner bitterly.

**BAKA! And they call you a genius… there's a note on the door!**

Shikamaru half ran towards the door and ripped off the note written in Ino's bubbly handwriting.

Shika,

Meet me at the bridge.

Ino

_Ino…_Shikamaru thought before he rushed through his routine. Shower, eat, brush, and dry. He quickly slipped into his usual outfit and then ran out the door towards the bridge.

_Never thought he'd get here so fast. _Ino thought sadly. _Guess he wants to hurry back to his fiancée._

"INO!" Shikamaru called as he jogged over.

"Shika…" Ino said in a soft sad tone.

"Listen Ino I…" Shikamaru began but stopped when Ino waved her hand.

"I get it, Shika…" Ino said quietly. "I know. You're in love with that girl, Chi."

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5"5' long brown hair all down her back…**_

"She's got black hair and green eyes. I get it that you like them better than my blonde hair and blue eyes. I get it." Ino continued sadly.

_**Oooh ooh ooh ooooh ooh and I'm not jealous no I'm not… woo ooh oooh ooh ooh I just want everything she's got. **_

"And I'm not jealous of her no I'm not… I just want everything she's got Shika." Ino said in a sad voice.

_**Ooh ooh oooh oooh oh you look at her so amazed. I remember way back when you used to look at me that way…**_

"You look at her so amazed Shika. I remember when you used to look at me that way too Shika."

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me? What makes her just everything I could never be. What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

"Just tell me Shika. What makes her so much better than me? What makes her everything I can't be? _What makes her your every dream and fantasy?" _Ino asked miserably.

_**Because I can't remember when it… was… me…**_

"Because I can't remember when it was me Shika." Ino added in a depressed voice.

"Ino…I promise that it was and still is you." Shikamaru said desperately sad to hear the sorrow in Ino's usually happy voice.

"You're a liar, Shika. Where's the locket? _Where's the locket Shika?" _Ino asked accusingly, desperately.

"I…" Shikamaru began.

"_I thought so Shika._" Ino told him in a sorrowful voice. "You…you… got rid of it didn't you? _Because you didn't want me anymore Shika_."

_Ino… No… It's not that… _Shikamaru thought his sadness deepening.

"Shika, I never lost mine. I wore it every day, waiting for you." Ino choked out. "See, Shika?" Ino showed him the locket hung around her neck. It glittered in the dim light.

_Ino please…_Shikamaru begged inside.

"Shika," Ino began taking off the necklace. "We're through I guess. No longer friends. We're nothing now."

"No…Ino… please don't. Please… let me explain…" Shikmaru pleaded her.

"I'm sorry Shika. There's nothing you need to tell me. You like that other girl. I totally get it Shika…I get it…" Ino choked. She stepped a few feet away from Shikmaru…

"Good bye, Shikamaru." Ino said softly before breaking the locket in half, separating her and Shikamru. She threw both parts into the river beneath them before disappearing.

"No…Ino…INO!" Shikamaru yelled before diving into the river to snatch back the locket. He retrieved it and then walked away, stuffing the locket halves into his pockets.

Ino was running away to a hill in the far distance, the same hill where she had met Shikamaru when they were but academy students…

_**Flashback:**_

"_**FREAK!" a boy yelled at Ino.**_

"_**BARBIE WANNABE!" screamed another student.**_

"_**SLUT!" cried another girl.**_

_**Ino was being yelled at, screamed at, and called harsh names but ignored them. She held her head high and confident. She looked tough, but was crying on the inside. The blonde looked calm but she was a mess inside.**_

_**The Academy let them out an hour later, and Ino ran away when no one was looking. She ran away to a lonely hill and sat there watching the sky, tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Troublesome. Someone's in my spot." A voice muttered as a figure came up the hill.**_

"_**What do you want?" Ino demanded angrily. "Are you here to call me a slut? A wannabe? You're just another person who hates me for no reason!" she began to break down into tears.**_

"_**No. I just come here to watch the clouds." The boy yawned. "You're Ino, right?" **_

"_**Yes." Ino sniffed.**_

"_**Don't worry about the people calling you those names. They are the sluts. They do all sorts of crap trying to get Sasuke to like them." Shikamaru told her. "They just think you're prettier so thus you are their enemy in competing for Sasuke."**_

"_**Sasuke?" Ino asked confusedly. "Oh. You mean emo boy."**_

"_**Emo boy? That's true. Sasuke's pretty darn emo." Shikamaru sighed.**_

"_**So you don't hate me?" Ino asked shyly.**_

"_**Why would I hate you? You are my class mate." Shikamaru asked.**_

"_**OH! What's your name?" Ino asked.**_

"_**Shikamaru." The boy said sleepily.**_

"_**OK! Well, my mom probably needs me back at our flower shop so bye Shika!" Ino said cheerily before running off.**_

_Shika?__** Shikamaru thought. **__I like that name…_

_**End Flashback**_

Shikamaru was trudging through the village in depression. He moved along until he reached team 10's training grounds…

_**Flashback**_

_**Shikamru was lying down under a tree and was barreled into by a sobbing Ino.**_

"_**WAAAAHHH!!" Ino cried into Shikamru's chest.**_

"_**Ino, whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked worriedly.**_

"_**THE PERSON I LIKE DOESN'T LIKE MEEE!!" Ino cried.**_

"_**Ino, is it Sasuke again?" Shikamru sighed.**_

"_**No… I am over Sasuke!" Ino cried. "Temari said that the boy I liked would never like me because he was in love with her!"**_

"_**Ino, the girl I like will never like me because she's always in love with someone else. Sasuke, Sai, always one or the other." Shikamaru said sadly.**_

"_**You… you like SAKURA? WAAAHHH!" Ino cried harder.**_

"_**No… but I'm in love with Sakura's best friend." Shikamaru told her. Yes, Nara Shikamaru was in love with Ino.**_

"_**You…you…you like TENTEN? WAAAAAHHHH!" Ino cried even harder.**_

"_**No. Guess again." Shikamaru soothed her.**_

"_**HINATA?!" Ino cried even more until…**_

"_**No, Ino! Guess again!" Shikamru sighed.**_

"_**Well… I am Sakura's last best friend so me?" Ino guessed hopefully.**_

"_**Yes Ino you." Shikamaru sighed. "But I bet you don't feel the same."**_

"_**YES I DO! TEMARI SAID THAT YOU LIKED HER!" Ino screamed.**_

"_**You like me?" Shikamaru asked disbelievingly.**_

"_**YEAH! Temari's all 'ooh, Shika likes me not you!' and I told her that you liked me not her! But then she showed me all these pictures of you two kissing!" Ino yelled brandishing the pictures.**_

"_**Ino… those are hand drawn by Temari, not pictures." Shikamaru sighed.**_

"_**YAY!" Ino cheered hugging Shikamaru.**_

"_**Ino… troublesome… I can't breathe…" Shikamaru choked out turning blue.**_

"_**I'M SORRY SHIKA!" Ino cried.**_

"_**Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered lying down.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Shikamaru felt unbearably sad as he passed the very tree they confessed. Ino, however, was walking into a small café.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Ino and Shikamaru were sharing a large bubble tea (smoothie with special bubbles at the bottom) through two straws.**_

"_**Shika, I think this is now my favorite flavor now!" Ino cheered through her tea.**_

"_**Why? A while ago you said strawberry was your least favorite flavor!" Shikamaru pointed out. **_

"_**Yeah! But it tastes better now because I shared it with you Shika!" Ino explained.**_

_**Shikamaru blushed a bit but anyways…**_

_**The two continued to slurp the yummy strawberry tea…**_

"_**SHIKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS SLUT?" A girl asked strolling in.**_

"_**Who are you?" Shikamaru asked clearly confused.**_

"_**I'm your girlfriend Chi remember?" the girl gushed.**_

"_**Excuse me? But I don't even know you." Shikamaru said coldly. "The only girl I love and ever will love is Ino." **_

"_**Yea!" Ino said hugging Shikamaru.**_

"_**Really?" Chi asked.**_

"_**Yes." Shikamaru said coolly. "Which is why I let her and not you hug me."**_

_**The girl stood their angrily and then went over to Shikamaru and pulled him away from Ino.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Chi purred. "When I have sooo much more than that slut?" **_

"_**Why yes I'm sure." Shikamaru spat before going back to Ino.**_

"_**Let's go Shika." Ino suggested.**_

"_**Sure." Shikamaru said.**_

_**The two left and Chi was left alone. Chi ran away soon after to join the Hidden Village of rain.**_

"_**Shika will be mine one day slut!" Chi yelled at Ino.**_

"_**No I won't!" Shikamaru called back before the two disappeared.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"You lied, Shika." Ino whispered to herself. "You swore you'd always be mine. Never hers. But… you… did. You became her fiancée. You are a liar Shikamaru."

Ino stemmed her tears and then ran back to the Uchiha manor.

That same time at the Uchiha Manor…

"Ne, Sasuke, don't you have ANYTHING but tomatoes here?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Foolish little brother! You must eat something other than tomatoes!" Itachi said.

"Make me." Sasuke said coolly.

"TOMATO FIGHT!" TenTen yelled grabbing some tomatoes.

"SHANNAROO!" Sakura yelled.

And the fight began…

"I'm back you guys." Ino called entering the house.

"Hi Ino! How'd it go?" Hinata asked.

"Fine… HAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Ino yelled.

"A tomato fight?" Sakura said weakly.

"So I'm up next?" TenTen asked.

"Yea." Ino replied.

"Good luck TenTen." Sakura called.

"Thanks. See ya later." Tenten said before poofing away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Chap 6 is done!

You know the drill. Read and review!

NO FLAMES! 

Kit


	7. Over It

Chapter 7 is here whoot!  
To all you flashback haters IM SORRY!

WAAH!  
Only 16 reviews and I have like 800+ hits!

WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW?? T.T lol

Just please review ok?

THANKS TO:

Shadow1331: sorry but I couldn't do an avril lavigne song because I already had the songs planned out

.Hime-SaMa's-lynx.: TOMATOES HAHAHA

Rayray-rchl-chan: thanks for you continued support

Cute-killer-gurl: sorry, but no Akatsuki is getting together with the girls. All I can say is there might be a sequel depending on who gets Sakura.

Krazykoreangurl: I have what?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Chapter 7: Over It.

_Let's see…go to Hyuuga manor, leave note, leave. Right. _TenTen thought.

The weapons mistress went up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Hanabi.

"TenTen, what do you need?" Hanabi asked.

"Give this to Neji, ok Hanabi?" TenTen told Hanabi giving her the note.

"Ok." Hanabi said shutting the door. The Hyuuga went to Neji's door and yelled,

"YO! NEJI! LETTER!"

"Hanabi-sama… the mail doesn't come this late." Neji replied opening the door.

"Fine. If you don't want TenTen's letter just tell me." Hanabi sniffed. "I'll tell her that."

"Oh, it's from TenTen? I'M SORRY HANABI-SAMA!" Neji pleaded getting the letter.

"YOU'VE BEEN WARNED NEJI!" Hanabi yelled evilly before leaving.

Neji sweatdropped and then shut the door and read the letter.

Hyuuga.

Usual training grounds. Midnight. Be there.

It was in TenTen's writing so even without her signature he knew it was her. He checked out side and it was almost midnight. The prodigy changed clothes and ran out the door towards him and TenTen's training grounds.

"TENTEN!" Neji called rounding the corner. He saw TenTen sitting in a tree. The weapons mistress sighed before jumping down.

"Hyuuga." TenTen greeted Neji.

_No 'kun' I'll live. But my last name and no 'Neji'? That hurts. A lot. _Neji thought bitterly.

"Hyuuga, we need to talk." TenTen said coldly.

"What, TenTen?" Neji asked.

_**I'm over your lies; I'm over your games…**_

"Hyuuga, I'm over all your lies and bullshit. I'm over your games." TenTen spat.

_**Oh and that's why your eyes, I'm over it, your smile, I'm over it… I'm over it I'm over…**_

"I'm over your eyes that used to be so warm, I'm over your smile that used to light up my day, and I'm over it. I'm over it Hyuuga." TenTen continued coldly.

"No…TenTen… please let me…" Neji began but was cut off.

"Shut up and let me finish Hyuuga." TenTen said angrily.

_**Wanting you to be wanting me, no that ain't no way to be… how I feel read my lips because I'm so over…**_

"Wanting you to be wanting me, that's no way to be. How I feel, Hyuuga, read my lips: I'm so over it." TenTen continued coldly.

_**Movin' on, it's my time, you never were a friend of mine.**_

"I'm moving on Hyuuga. I guess it's my time." TenTen told Neji coldly. "And I guess you never were my friend huh?"

_**Hurt at first a little bit but now I'm so over… I'm so over it…**_

"I was hurt at first, a little bit, but now I'm so over… I'm so over it." TenTen said.

_**Oh and that's why your words I'm over it. So sure, I'm over it. I'm not your girl…I'm over it…I'm over...**_

"That's why I'm over everything you did here," TenTen said pointing to her heart. "I'm so sure I'm over. I'm not your girl anymore, Hyuuga."

_No…TenTen…no…_Neji thought sadly. Without thinking he attempted to hug TenTen.

"Stay the hell away from me you bastard! You're just like everyone else! YOU ALL WANT TO USE ME!" TenTen screamed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE HYUUGA!" Those words sliced Neji's heart in half like lightning.

_No…she must be lying…_ Neji pleaded with himself.

"I'm not lying…Hyuuga…" TenTen said quietly.

"Yes you are." Neji retorted.

"No…because I am totally willing to do this…" TenTen said softly. The kunoichi ripped her kunai necklace off.

"Where's your Hyuuga? No wait don't answer. You probably threw it away once you met that slut, right? I kept it here waiting for you." TenTen continued in a deadly voice shaking the necklace.

"No it just…" Neij trailed off.

"I don't care what freakin excuse you have bastard. We're over now. As friends, sparring partners, _everything_." TenTen said in a cold voice.

_No…TenTen…please…_ Neji thought before he said loudly.

"No! Tenten! Just let me…" Neji stopped as TenTen threw the kunai necklace straight at him.

"I don't care what the hell you have to say you bastard. Bye Hyuuga. Remember me as the girl you ditched for a slut." TenTen told the prodigy with a cold, uncaring voice. And then the weapons mistress was gone.

"No…TenTen…" Neji whispered. He picked up the necklace which was broken and stuffed the remains into one oh his pockets. Then the prodigy walked away as well, miserable.

TenTen was running along the trees and stopped at Team Gai's old grounds. A memory hit her like fire…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**TenTen was throwing weapon after weapon at the target. She hit every last one. Their team was long gone but she stayed behind to get better. She was least liked. Least cared for by Gai. He loved Lee and liked Neji. She was just there because one kunoichi was necessary for each team. So what, maybe she was an orphan. So what? TenTen was excellent at weapons and pretty good in most other things. And yet everyone disliked her. All she was to Neji, the guy of her dreams was his sparring partner and at most friend.**_

_**Until that day…**_

_**TenTen was leaving the Hokage mansion and was running off to her mission. That is, until someone got in her way.**_

"_**Outta my way bitch." A voice said coldly. TenTen looked the stranger dead in the way.**_

"_**Will you please move?" TenTen asked coldly.**_

"_**Shut up slut. We know you slept with Uchiha Sasuke and other guys for money." The girl said coldly.**_

"_**Please, if anyone's a slut, its you and your cronies." TenTen rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Why do you get to be with Neji-kun? He deserves sooo much better than a bitch like you." The girl continued.**_

"_**You have a problem with it, Dianne? Then go to the Hokage and tell her you want to become a kunoichi." TenTen retorted.**_

"_**Please, as if! I can easily do that. But if I get rid of you, then she'll have to do it without me saying anything." Dianne hissed.**_

"_**Yeah, right, sure. Now get the hell out of my way so I can go to my mission." TenTen said angrily.**_

"_**No. Neji-kun seems to like you a lot. So if I get rid of you, he'll have to come to me for comfort." Dianne purred. "So die slut!" The girl brought a knife which was easily blocked by TenTen's kunai. **_

"_**I don't fight with villagers, but if you insist," TenTen sighed.**_

"_**Shut up!" Dianne yelled charging forward once more.**_

"_**What's going on here, TenTen?" a cold voice asked.**_

"_**Neji-kun!" Dianne sobbed. "This slut tried to hurt me! Just because I said you loved me!" **_

"_**You are not TenTen. That is TenTen," Neji said coolly pointing at the kunoichi.**_

"_**Neji, hurry up I have a mission to attend to." Tenten said.**_

"_**Then tell me what happened." Neji demanded.**_

"_**Fine, little girly there believes you like me. She's a fangirl. She attempts to kill me. I defend myself." TenTen sighed.  
**_

"_**She's lying Neji-kun!" Dianne shrieked pointing at TenTen.**_

"_**Shut up." Neji spat at the whimpering fangirl. "Be happy TenTen didn't kill you." **_

"_**Come on, TenTen, let's go to the mission." Neji sighed.**_

"_**Huh? But Tsunade-sama told me it was only me." TenTen protested.**_

"_**Yes well apparently my Byakugan showed me a horde of girls coming armed and ready to kill you for being my teammate." Neji explained.**_

"_**Whatever." TenTen sighed. No use complaining. The pair headed towards the gates of Konoha. After stating their reason for leaving, they ran off.**_

"_**Hey TenTen…" Neji began**_

"_**Neji I think you're talking more today than you have in your entire life but anyways what?" TenTen pointed out.**_

"_**Uh… there weren't actually any fangirls coming for you…" Neji admitted.**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL HYUUGA?!" TenTen screamed pulling out a weapons scroll.**_

"_**I…uh.. wanted to tell you I love you?" Neji said weakly.**_

"_**PREPARE TO… wait what?" TenTen asked.**_

"_**I love you." Neji said.**_

"_**Woah the slut was right." TenTen gasped.**_

"_**But oh wells." TenTen laughed hugging Neji.**_

_**And the two finished their mission and came back holding hands.**_

_I guess dreams can come true… __**TenTen thought happily. **_

_**Tenten was no longer a nobody. She was Neji's girl. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TenTen began to fell miserable. She hung her head and punched the trees.

Neji walked past the old bakery that he and TenTen had started for fun. And he remembered that day when Lee and Gai were drunk…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Neji and TenTen were filling out and supplying orders for simple breads and pastries. Gai and Lee were in the back drinking. Around closing time, Gai and Lee came out all red and drunk.**_

"_**Gai-sensei, are you alright?" TenTen asked. **_

"_**hiccup! Yes kid number one!" Gai laughed. "You and kid number two should get together!" **_

"_**Huh? Gai-sensei…" TenTen sighed. "You're really…" Tenten stopped as she saw Neji forced into a closet by Lee. TenTen groaned and went to save Neji. "Argh…"**_

_**That is, until Gai shoved her into the closet as well.**_

"_**Dammit…" TenTen muttered.**_

"_**TenTen this closet if very small." Neji stated.**_

"_**Shut up Neji." TenTen muttered.**_

"_**YES! Go Gai-sensei!" Sakura said popping out.**_

"_**Cherry!" Gai exclaimed.**_

"_**Sakura you baka! He's drunk!" Ino yelled.**_

"_**L-let's go!" Hinata suggested.**_

"_**Ok." Ino shrugged. The three girls followed by Gai and Lee left the shop.**_

"_**Dammit. Hey, Neji help me out here will you?" TenTen yelled at the prodigy.**_

"_**Hn." Neji said. "Its locked from the outside."**_

"_**THEN HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT!" TenTen screamed.**_

"_**We break it down." Neji said getting into a Jyuken stance.**_

"_**NONONONO! Neji you idiot! This closet isn't that big! You could easily hit me!" TenTen shouted.**_

"_**Augh." Neji grunted.**_

"_**Hmm…" TenTen thought. Night grew and soon the stars were out.**_

"_**DAMMIT!" Neji yelled. **_

"_**They're not gonna let us out until we say we're together stupid. I know Ino and Sakura well." TenTen sighed.**_

"_**They left." Neji told her his eyes in Byakugan state.**_

"…" _**TenTen looked ready to blow.**_

"_**Well, we're stuck here." Neji pointed out.**_

"_**Gee, thanks Mr Obvious." TenTen said sarcastically. It was soon midnight.**_

"_**I'm cold…" TenTen shivered. Neji touched her forehead and then declared**_

"_**TenTen you have a fever." **_

"_**Great." TenTen muttered. "Sleepy…" **_

_**The kunoichi laid her head on Neji's shoulder. "Nite Nite Neji…" And then she fell asleep.**_

"_**TenTen?" Neji asked shaking her. TenTen continued to sleep. The girl turned and hugged Neji tightly… **_

"_**Teddy-chan…" TenTen murmured. She choked Neji in a death grip. **_

"_**TenTen…can't…breathe…" Neji gasped. TenTen's grip seemed to slacken. Tenten then rolled over.**_

"_**Wheeeee…carnival…" TenTen smiled in her sleep.**_

"_**Great she sleep talks." Neji muttered. He hugged TenTen to keep her warm and then fell asleep as well…**_

_**That next morning…**_

_**Sakura entered the bakery and remembered that they had not let TenTen and Neji out. **_

"_**Oh…shit…" Sakura whispered. She quickly called Ino and Hinata. About ten minutes later they showed.**_

"_**Camera?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**Check." Hinata replied.**_

"_**Film?" **_

"_**Check."**_

"_**Keys?"**_

"_**Check."**_

_**The three girls opened the door and gasped at the sight. Neji and TenTen were hugging and were sleeping.**_

"_**PICTURES! PICTURES!" Sakura whisper yelled at Ino.**_

_**Ino began to take rapid pictures of the two.**_

"_**Ugh… bright lights…" Tenten groaned she then saw Neji hugging her. And then her three friends taking pictures.**_

"_**OI! NEJI! GET OFF OF ME!" Tenten yelled. **_

"_**Huh? What?" Neji complained waking up. And then he saw that he was hugging the girl of his dreams. And then he saw three girls taking pictures.**_

"_**Hey Neji… wanna go kill them?" TenTen asked evilly.**_

"_**Sure…" Neji replied.**_

"_**CHARGE!" Tenten yelled.**_

_**And thus the chase was on.**_

_**In the end, it was too late for Neji and TenTen. **_

_**Ino printed the pictures.**_

_**Sakura spread the word.**_

_**And Hinata told the Hokage who told everyone else.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_What happened to me and TenTen? We used to be so close… _Neji thought.

TenTen headed towards the hidden building near the Hyuuga estate and sat inside. She remembered everything she and Neji had done there…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**TenTen, I have something to show you…" Neji whispered in the kunoichi's ear. He led the girl towards a small house not too far from the Hyuuga estate. **_

"_**Neji, that's somebody's house!" TenTen hissed.**_

"_**Actually, it's just an abandoned storage room." Neji explained. "Its just empty space now." **_

"_**What're we supposed to do with empty space Neji?" TenTen asked. "Decorate it?" **_

"_**I already did a bit of work on it." Neji admitted. The two walked inside and TenTen gasped.**_

"_**Oh my gosh Neji!" she squeaked. The room was painted lavender and brown and had a few chairs in it as well as a table. "This can be out hideout!" **_

"_**It is our hideout, TenTen." Neji smirked.**_

"_**WE SHOULD DECORATE IT MORE!" TenTen yelled.**_

"_**With what?" Neji asked.**_

"_**A fridge, posters, radio, and pictures!" TenTen listed.**_

"_**There's already a refrigerator TenTen." Neji sighed pointing at a cube. **_

"_**OH!" TenTen exclaimed. "Well… we can put up our pictures and write our names somewhere!"**_

"_**Alright." Neji said pulling out a camera. "Say cheese."**_

"_**CHEESE!" TenTen laughed as Neji shot the photo. "Your turn Neji!"**_

_**Neji gave her the camera and he walked a few feet away.**_

"_**Say cheese Neji!" TenTen yelled. **_

"_**Hn." Neji replied as TenTen took the picture.**_

"_**YOU DIDN'T SAY CHEESE!" TenTen shouted. "NOW SAY CHEESE!"**_

"_**Cheese." Neji grunted. TenTen took the picture.**_

"_**How do we develop them?" TenTen asked. Neji pointed out the Hyuuga estate. **_

"_**I'll give it to a servant and he can develop it." Neji explained. **_

_**The Hyuuga came an hour later with the pictures in various sizes. **_

"_**I got a camera that ejects the picture once taken so we don't have to wait." Neji told her.**_

"_**YEA!" TenTen cheered and she began taking random pictures. They hung them all over the walls and looked at their work. "I LIKE IT!" TenTen laughed. Pictures hung everywhere and so did some of their items such as TenTen's weapons.**_

"_**We're still missing something." Neji said.**_

"_**What?" TenTen frowned.**_

"_**A picture of us." Neji told her.**_

"_**YAYS!" TenTen cheered. She raised her arm and took a picture if them side by side laughing. They enlargened it and then put it up on a wall.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

TenTen walked over to the big picture they had taken of the two of them together, laughing together. She ripped it off of the wall and then ripped her and Neji apart. She tore the side of the picture that held her off from the picture. The two halves fluttered down remained on the floor.

"Good-bye, Neji." TenTen whispered and then she ran back to the Hyuuga estate.

Ten minutes later…

"I'm back you guys." TenTen called.

"TENTEN!" Hinata exclaimed.

"How'd it go?" Ino asked.

"It…was…hard I guess. But I know the pain now will lead to happiness later." TenTen replied.

"Wow… we're all single now…." Sakura whispered.

They all sat around in a circle, Akatsuki, Sasuke and the girls just chattering away. That is, until the next morning…

Love it or Hate it? Tell me how you feel but no flames!

Lalala 900+ hits now woot woot! But please oh please review 


	8. Aftermath

Lalala… hiyas! Sigh…only 20 something reviews :( and then I have 900+ hits too.

Oh right uh…

Krazykoreangirl: thanks for lovin it but see the reason I asked is because in your first review you wrote 'u. have.' So I was wondering.

I am now too lazy to thank all my reviewers one by one sorry! So thanks to all my reviewers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Aftermath

RECAP:

The girls and the Akatsuki chatted away until…

END RECAP

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Ino yelled. She ran to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ino." A voice replied.

"OH! Kotetsu! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Ah, well…Izumo filled me in so the two of us went to get you four something to cheer you people up." Kotetsu answered seeing the other girls coming by.

"OH! Izumo!" TenTen exclaimed. The other three heard what Kotetsu said so…

"So what's the surprise Kotetsu-san?" Sakura asked.

"We got you four different boxes of chocolate!" Izumo told her.

"YAY! CHOCOLATE!" TenTen yelled.

"I got Ino white chocolate dipped blueberries. And for Sakura I got her pink chocolate covered raspberries." Kotetsu said handing the two girls their boxes.

"I got TenTen milk chocolate dipped strawberries and Hinata dark chocolate coated cherries." Izumo told them giving the girls their chocolates.

"WHOOT WOOT!" TenTen screamed. "THANKS IZUMO-KUN!"

"It…was…nothing…" Izumo said embarrassed with a slight tint in his cheeks.

"Arigatou, Izumo-kun." Hinata thanked the Jonin a smile gracing her lips.

"KOTETSU-KUN! THANK YOUUUU!" Ino screamed giving the Jonin a hug.

"It wasn't much Ino…" Kotetsu told her in embarrassment though he was blushing.

"Thank you Kotetsu-kun." Sakura laughed at her friend with a true smile.

The boys were watching this and felt anger at the two squad leaders.

"How dare he!" Naruto hissed angrily. The four ANBU jumped out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sai yelled pulling out kunai.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouted entering Jyuken stance.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed.

"Grr…" Shikamaru muttered getting a few shuriken out.

"THE HELL?" TenTen shouted angrily.

"What's your problem bastard?" Sakura spat.

"What did they do?" Ino demanded of them.

"Tell me why does this concern you?" Hinata asked coolly.

"Yes, we're _through _Sai." Sakura told the artist coldly. "This is none of your business."

"Oh! Sakura we still have to go buy those groceries remember? All Sasuke has are tomatoes." Ino reminded them.

"Oh yeah." Sakura remembered. "You're lucky this time losers, but mess with us again, or our friends for that matter, your dead." She added poisonously.

**Our Sakura-chan… she's willing to kill you… **Inner Sai wailed wiping his eyes with a hankie.

The four girls disappeared quickly followed by Izumo and Kotetsu.

The four boys were left stunned and were promptly booted away by Sasuke.

The four girls shopped and then split up. Hinata towards the nearby beach, TenTen walked to a high ledge, Sakura just decided to hang around the town and Ino went to a flowery field not too far away.

Their exes walked around town then split up; they walked without purpose, without meaning. Their lives dull without them. Their girls. Gone from them.

Sakura knew from the look of the clouds that it was going to rain soon.

The girl walked around town and then went to her apartment. There she picked up her sketchbook and a few pencils then walked off to the nearby park.

The kunoichi walked towards the center where there was a small bench. At the bench she sat down and opened her book. She began to draw out a picture of her and her friends. Not a simple picture mind you, but a hard one. You could tell who was who clearly and you could see their personalities reflected on their faces. She continued to draw unaware that Sai was watching her from a bench not too far off.

Sai sat on his bench quietly. He watched the kunoichi sketch. Well, at least it _used _to be quiet. Yeah, that's right. Aki had come by.

"Sai-kuunn…" The red head purred sitting next to him.

"…"

"C'mon Sai-kun what does that _bitch _have that _I _don't?" Aki whined inching closer.

"Everything." Sai replied coolly.

"No… you are forgetting those poor kids over in Waterfall Country aren't you Sai-kun?" Aki replied silkily.

The two argued and soon were almost hearable. Sakura finished her sketch and stood up. She turned around and saw…

Hinata walked down the sand in silence. She was invisible to almost everyone. Yeah you know how she can just you know disappear? Yeah. The girl sat down on the sand and watched the waves. She looked at all the happy people and the sad people.

Now Hinata wasn't actually depressed. She was just in slight shock. Of course, what she did _not _see was Naruto looking at her with misery. He was on a rock not too far off from Hinata.

"Naruto?" A voice called. A girl with brown hair walked up to him.

"Oh. Its you Mei." Naruto said sadly his head drooped again.

"Naruto, I know the only girl you love is Hinata-san." Mei told the fox boy in a light tone. "To be honest I don't love you either. You're more like a comrade than a boyfriend."

"You… you… how do you know this?" Naruto stammered.

"Because. I saw how miserable you were when Hinata-san ended it between you two. I know its you two that're meant to be." Mei answered simply.

"Oh…so you wont kill me if I ended the engagement?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Naruto, I just told you that I don't love you. If you don't break it I will." Mei replied firmly.

"YAY! Oh wait, what about the captives in Waterfall Country?" Naruto questioned.

"I freed them before we left." Mei told him. "Lest you forget, I was the one in charge of keeping them captive. The day we left I made clones and transformed them into the captives. They're all safe Naruto."

"YAY! THANK YOU MEI!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata swore she heard a Naruto style scream and turned around. The girl turned around to see…

TenTen was on the cliff where she and Neji first kissed. The brunette twirled around her weapons aimlessly. She looked up to see the rain clouds.

_God, I hate rain. _TenTen thought.

The weapons mistress walked around in silence thinking about chocolate strawberries.

Now Neji was here on a ledge just above TenTen. Wow Neji. You've become a stalker. He sat there in a stony silence his mood matched by the clouds. He sensed a presence coming and knew the chakra signature was Yuki's. _Damn. _Neji thought.

"Neji-kuunn…" The kunoichi drawled.

"Go away." Neji replied coldly.

"Neji-kun you're forgetting the captiiivvveeessss…" Yuki purred sitting on his lap.

"…" Neji didn't answer her but thought. _Get away from me slut. _

"Neji-kun why don't you want me?" Yuki whined.

"I don't want you because you're not TenTen." Neji replied evenly. TenTen however being in an annoyed mood didn't notice them there.

"Captives…" Yuki whispered into his ear.

TenTen grew bored and decided to climb up a ledge.

_Oh shit… I sense TenTen is coming here… _Neji thought.

TenTen's chakra heading towards the ledge they were on was noticed by Yuki as well. _My chance!_

TenTen heaved onto the ledge only to end up seeing…

Ino began to walk through the flowers in a somewhat serene way. She picked some and then threw some. The rain clouds began to gather, however, and this was noticed by the blonde. She continued to walk through the field and thought; _I remember when Shika and I used to do this,_

Shikamaru being the stalker he was in a tree not too far from where Ino stood looking up at the sky. Shikamaru felt a chakra signature next to him and looked there only to see his fiancée, Chi.

"Shika-kunnn…" the black haired nin whispered into his ear.

"I told you only Ino can call me Shika!" Shikamaru spat at the kunoichi next to him.

"Don't forget those poor kids in Waterfall now Shika." Chi told him in such a poisonous way that Shikamaru paused. He saw Ino heading towards the tree but it didn't register in his mind yet.

_Lalalala… _Ino sang inside.

Chi sat now on Shikamaru's lap. She glomped onto the poor genius.

_Wait for the blonde to climb up. Kiss Shika-kun _Chi thought evilly. Yes, she wanted to hurt Ino a lot.

Ino saw a tree and decided that itd be fun to spy on passerby from the branches. She climbed up the tree only to find…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

CLIFFIES!

Well I hope you liked the story thus far…

Anyways,

I'm writing a new story instead of the 100 moments idea. Actually, scratch that I have no idea which to write.

See, I've got at least one chap down for each so yeah. Oh right the preview for the 100 moments is going to be scattered so different times are separated with lines!

PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE!! 

100 MOMENTS

Ino was walking down the lane only to find Shikamru kissing Temari…

_I like walking in the rain because then no one knows I'm crying…_

"Ino let me explain." Shikamru begged.

"You…you were cheating on both of us?!" Temari and Ino yelled. Who knew that Shikamaru could become a playboy?

Now for the other fic…

NOT TITLED YET

Sakura has been going out with Sasuke for 2 years now. The day before he pops the question, she comes back severely injured. Sasuke doesn't know the extent of the damage but Tsunade and Sakura do. Sakura can't have kids. Sasuke's dream would never come true if he stayed with her. Now Sasuke? Who knows what he'll pick. Sakura his one true love or his dream to restore the Uchiha Clan.


	9. The Final Blow

HELLO again! Yays this story is actually getting somewhere!

Well lets see… oh yes I have only TWO votes! WAAH!

People I NEED you people to vote for my next fanfic! I have 2 in the process of writing and I have to decide WHICH TO START FIRST!! Oh!

I got a good question from one of my reviewers but people do not fear! My reviewer asked if I start the new story would I abandon or stop this one? NO! I'll be writing both the only difference will be slightly slower updates.

Well anyways, these are the scores so far…

100 MOMENTS: none

Fallen Dreams (the former untitled story): two 

So the two stories are…

Choice A: a 100 moment story using a lot of different pairings from Naruto

OR

Choice B: A story where Sasuke chooses either Sakura AKA the love of his life (who due to a poison cant have kids) or restoring the Uchiha Clan.

VOTE!

Ok now the chapter….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 9: The Final Blow

RECAP:

"No… you are forgetting those poor kids over in Waterfall Country aren't you Sai-kun?" Aki replied silkily.

The two argued and soon were almost hearable. Sakura finished her sketch and stood up. She turned around and saw…

END RECAP

Sakura was glued on the spot, she felt betrayed more than ever by the artist nin when she saw what was going on. Aki and Sai were kissing. Sakura dropped her stuff.

"Sai…" Sakura spat.

The artist nin looked at Sakura with panic. "Sakura I promise it's not what you think…"

"SAI HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME ALL ALONG AND KISS HER? HOW SAI?" Sakura screamed her eyes shining with tears unshed.

"NO! SAKURA! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Sai yelled. He shoved Aki away and stood up.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO YOUR BULL!" Sakura shouted. The kunoichi ran off.

"SAKURA!" Sai yelled giving chase.

Sakura was hiding in the sakura grove where she had broken up with Sai.

_How could he… _Sakura cried inside. Soon the kunoichi was crying silently her tears streaming down her face.

Sai ran around calling for her then gave up. He walked to a tree and stood there punching the poor tree.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

He remembered their time capsule and decided to pull it out. He pulled it out to find it messed with. He took out the picture of him and Sakura to find it ripped in half.

_How could I not stop this from happening? _The artist felt tears build up in his eyes.

_How could I lose Sakura? _The shinobi's tears fell oto the ground mixing wit he raindrops that began to fall.

RECAP

Hinata swore she heard a Naruto style scream and turned around. The girl turned around to see…

END RECAP

Naruto was hugging Mei. Not the friendly hug, but Naruto's super special hug. Usually saved only for Hinata. Once Hinata registered this in her brain her eyes watered. Mei was embarrassed and saw Hinata.

"Naruto!" Mei whispered. The boy looked up and saw Hinata. Her eyes were filled with sadness, anger, and hurt instead of the normal peacefulness and joy they held.

"Hinata-chan!' Naruto yelled with a grin unaware that he had just hugged Mei. Hinata continued to glare. While Naruto er… attempted to realize what he had just done Mei jumped into action.

"Hinata-san please let me explain…" Mei began but Hinata stopped her.

"Nothing to worry about, Mei-san. I'm sure that when Naruto proposed that he did _not _mention his now former girlfriend for you seem like an honest kunoichi," Hinata stated.

"OH! HINA-CHAN! LEMME EXPLAIN!" Naruto yelled realizing what he'd done.

"Naruto… there is no need for you to explain." Hinata replied.

"Yes there is Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted determinedly.

"Oh, there is? Enlighten me." Hinata said coolly.

"Mei and I aren't engaged." Naruto told her. Hinata's jaw dropped. "We were forced to get engaged to them because they held children captive. Mei was forced to take part but freed them before we left."

"Really? And is this true, Mei-san?" Hinata asked turning to the brunette.

"Hai, Hinata-san. This is true for the other three ANBU from your village but not for my own I'm afraid." Mei sighed. "I did not love Naruto, but my fellows from the Rain were absolutely obsessed with your friends' boyfriends. They held the children captive so they would be forced to obey."

"I see… this is good news… I must tell the others…" Hinata murmured.

"So will you go out with me again Hina-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I will give you my answer tomorrow." Hinata answered.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata turned and left just as another rumble was heard from the sky…

RECAP

TenTen's chakra heading towards the ledge they were on was noticed by Yuki as well. _My chance!_

TenTen heaved onto the ledge only to end up seeing…

END RECAP

Yuki and Neji were kissing and TenTen stopped dead.

"HYUUGA! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME AND KISS HER?" TenTen screamed.

"NO! TENTEN! LET ME EXPLAIN…" Neji shouted but was stopped by TenTen's glare.

"I don't care anymore Hyuuga. Screw you and all your lies. Screw you Neji. I wish I never met you!" TenTen yelled. The weapons mistress ran off.

"TENTEN!" Neji gave chase.

The kunoichi ran to their clubhouse. Or at least her and Neji's former clubhouse anyways. When she entered the room, she performed some hand signs and poofed off.

Not too long after she disappeared, Neji burst through the door. "TenTen!" he called.

The ANBU used his Byakugan to find no on but himself there.Sighing he sat down and saw the picture of him and TenTen ripped into halves. TenTen was on one him on the other.

_How could I have been so stupid? How could I let this happen? How could I lose TenTen?_

RECAP 

Ino saw a tree and decided that itd be fun to spy on passerby from the branches. She climbed up the tree only to find…

END RECAP

A pink faced Shikamaru and Chi who had her arms around his neck.

"Shika?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru turned to face her.

"Ino let me explain!" Shikamru begged her. Ino turned to look at him with so much hurt and hatred Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat.

"No, Shikamaru. You say you still love me but you go and kiss her. YOU'RE JUST A LYING BASTARD!" Ino shouted. She jumped off and ran away.

"NO! INO!" Shikamaru yelled his voice overpowered by the thunder. Ino continued to run while Shikamaru tried to catch her. The ANBU rushed her and grabbed her wrist.

"Ino just listen to me." He said.

"NO!" Ino screamed she kicked him and he fell. The blonde continued to run, leaving the man she used to love behind.

_No…Ino… _Shikamaru thought.

Sakura jumped out of her tree and stood in the middle of the trees. She tilted her head up towards the pouring rain.

Her face was struck with water which was mixing with her own tears.

Sai looked up at the rain. He liked rain. He didn't know why but he just liked it.

However, his misery made him fall and he pounded his fists into the mud.

Sakura had just one thought in her mind right now… and that thought was shared by everyone else but Hinata.

Ino was standing on a lone hill her face too was tilted up towards the clouds and rain. Her blue eyes were clouded with emotions and unshed tears which fell from her face with the rain.

She too shared Sakura's thought without knowing it.

Don't you wonder what they're thinking?

TenTen was on a ledge above the monuments of the former Hokages. TenTen was facing the dark sky with sadness in her eyes. TenTen wasn't one for tears though. So she tried her best not to cry.

But the rain would wash it away.

So she cried. Her tears mixed with the rain and she also shared the one thought going through her friends' minds.

The thought?

_I like walking in the rain because no one knows that I'm crying…_

Hinata met the girls inside the Uchiha manor and told them her news. The story was revealed but she did not meet the joy she had expected.

"You guys? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"They must've lied to you, Hinata…" Ino said quietly.

"Why?" Hinata asked again. 

"I ran into Sai making out with Aki…" Sakura spat.

"I saw your loser cousin kissing Yuki…" TenTen added.

"And I saw Shikamru and Chi kissing." Ino finished.

"They must've lied to me then…" Hinata whispered.

And the four girls cried together that night.

The next morning…

"I say we confront them!" TenTen announced.

"Sure but how?" Ino asked.

"We could leave a note signed by all of us at the Hyuuga compound because that's where they'll be." Hinata suggested.

"Great idea!" Sakura yelled.

The four began to write the note and then ran to the Hyuuga's.

At the Hyuuga Compound…

"Oh, Hinata." Hanabi said as she answered the door.

"Hanabi, give this to Neji ASAP ok?" Hinata requested.

"Righto!" Hanabi shouted and then left.

Now at Neji's room…

The guys were lying around doing nothing but moping.

That is, until Hanabi came.

"YO! NEJI! LETTER!!" Hanabi screamed.

"Coming Hanabi-sama." Neji sighed. He took the letter from her then shut the door.

Neji opened the letter then gasped.

"ITS FROM THE GIRLS!" Naruto shouted as he read over Neji's shoulder.

The note read…

MEET US AT THE GATES

HINATA

INO

TENTEN

SAKURA

And then they left the door in a rush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow this was an angsty chapter I think.

This took me FOREVER to think up though.

But it made 7 pages on word!

So sorry about the rush-ness.

OKAY NOW READ, REVIEW AND VOTE!

Kit


	10. Sorry NOT! But We're Leaving

Hey I'm back again with another update.

If you go to 'Communities' in the little tools bar on find the one in Naruto that says

1000: Extraordinary Fics With Extraordinary Reviews.

The stories there are really LOL.

Uhm well thanks to all my reviewers.

AND I HAVE MADE A DECISION!

I WILL BE DOING THREE YES THREE NEW FICS!

No this is not a joke.

I will be writing Flying Without Wings (the angsty SasuSakuSai), Random Pairings: 100 Moments (self explanatory title), AND Naruto Idol (American Idol ninja style.). If someone has any ideas alike to the ones above I'm sorry! I probably never heard or read your story more than likely.

Uhm the three new fics will come out at different times though ok? I'll have the first chapter of Naruto Idol and Random Pairings: 100 Moments out tomorrow afternoon or around nighttime. Flying Without Wings will come out the day after the other two or the day after that.

Ok anyways thanks for all the reviews ok? 

And seeing as I always forget this part… the one following goes for all the rest of my chapters! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto ok? There done and said.

Chapter 10: Sorry (Not) We're Leaving

RECAP:

MEET US AT THE GATES

HINATA

INO

TENTEN

SAKURA

And then they left the door in a rush.

END RECAP

Now you really don't think the girls would just see them and go right? Au contraire, they dressed beautifully. Why? Get their fanboys. Why fanboys? So the guys know what they're losing. Yeah. They're pretty mean huh?

Oh right now I'm sure you're all wondering. Where's Kiba and them? Do they know? Well Hinata told Kiba who then told the rest of them. There.

Now the guys they're heading towards the gates. But what did the girls do after they left the note? They went to the Hokage Tower.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Tsunade-shishou," Sakura called coming in.**_

"_**Ah! Sakura!" Tsunade greeted with a wave of her hand.**_

"_**Tsunade-sama, we were hoping to go train outside of Konoha for awhile." TenTen explained.**_

"_**The stupid ANBU?" Tsunade asked calmly twirling her brush. She was referring to the boys.**_

"_**Hai, that plus we wish to get stronger." Ino replied.**_

"_**Very well then, I will give you your scroll." Tsunade told them.**_

"_**Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Hinata thanked the Gondaime.**_

"_**Alright," Tsunade began handing Sakura the scroll. "Good luck training, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. Come back whenever you like, however, be on the lookout for messages got it?"**_

"_**Hai!" They all replied and then they went off.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sakura and the girls were waiting at the gates for the guys. Scratch that, they were waiting and talking to other guys. Who? Their fanboys. Why? Because they wanted the guys to know who they're losing.

TenTen was surrounded by jocks. Some were nice and some were just plain stupid. Her opinion? Her favorite was Jin, a Jounin. He was smart, sweet, and funny. The two chatted like best friends about sports, being ninja, and so on.

Sakura was crowded by a bunch of different people. A majority of them were other ninja. In her opinion, a majority were just plain nice! Why? Who the hell knows why? Anyways, out of the shinobi there, Sakura liked Genma (AN/: He's the proctor during the third part of the Chunin exams). She had met him earlier on when she was a genin trying to go Chunin but she didn't actually know who he was. Genma was kind, thoughtful, and had a weird addiction to ice cream just like her.

Ino being the pretty-girl had guys all over. Most of them were just playboys. Guys that'd ditch you when he finds someone he thinks is prettier. Ino didn't pay much attention to them, but there was one ninja among their ranks that she found pretty cool. His name was Phillip. He had an addiction to candy, liked to have fun, and he just went with the flow

Hinata was a shy girl. Of course, when she broke through that barrier she became a girl with fanboys galore. Anyone take her fancy? No…I mean yes some lucky guy out there did. Who's the fella? Oh it was Jounin named Edward. Edward had an addiction to mochi (a Japanese rice cake that tastes good) that Hinata shared and was a sweet funny guy.

Now the rest of them? They caught on. They all left besides Edward, Phillip, Genma, and Jin who were all just chatting with TenTen and them like best pals.

Now five seconds later the boys arrived.

"Oh. You're here." Ino acknowledged them with a nod. She and Sakura turned towards the people they were chatting with and said that they had to go. After a quick good-bye and a few call-me signs the four ninja left.

"Who're they?" Shikamru asked fiercely and somewhat jealously.

"Hinata-chan, why are you dressed like that?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Perverts might look." The fox-boy glared angrily at a man that walked by and wolf-whistled.

"TenTen, why are you dressed up?" Neji demanded. "Do you know how many pervs are out there?" He also glared at another passerby that wolf-whistled.

"Sakura, why are you wearing that?" Sai also demanded of the kunoichi who wore fishnets, shorts, a t-shirt, and shinobi sandals.

"Can we get to the point here?" Sakura growled. "Well, we're here to tell you goodbye."

"Wait a second what do you mean good-bye?" Sai asked her.

"We're leaving Konoha," TenTen muttered darkly at them.

"You're lying." Neji stated.

"We're here to say that we're totally through with all the lies you told. Especially you Naruto. Not wanting to be engaged my ass!" Hinata spat.

"Hina-chan it's true! Mei did free the captives!" Naruto replied. The guys' eyes widened.

"I did believe you, to a point. But when my sisters told me what you did its obvious you lied." Hinata retorted.

"Did? Wait a second what the hell is she talking about?" Naruto demanded angrily of his friends.

"I caught Nara kissing the bitch," Ino spat out.

"Sai did the same with his loser." Sakura added with poison in her voice.

"And the same happened with the Hyuuga loser. Not trying to insult your name though Hinata." TenTen continued.

"None taken." Hinata replied.

"HOW COULD YOU THREE DO THIS? HINATA'S RIGHT! I GUESS YOU THREE DO WANNA STAY WITH THEM!" Naruto screamed.

Neji's head drooped and his eyes looked at the floor. "If I had known of what Mei had done, TenTen, I would've killed Yuki instead of glaring." Neji whispered. "Would you have me back?"

"Sakura, I swear I didn't know that I could've broken the engagement without bloodshed. I swear. Will you take me back?" Sai begged.

"Ino please…I never knew I could broken my engagement without killing the innocent. If I did I already would've…" Shikamaru trailed off. "Would you have me again?"

"Hinata-chan, so is it a yes?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not going to take you back, Hyuuga Neji." TenTen said quietly. "You've caused me too much hurt."

"I refuse to take you back, Sai." Sakura whispered determinedly. "You've made me feel too much pain."

"No, Nara Sihkamaru I will not have you again." Ino murmured calmly. "You have made me receive too much hurt in my heart."

"My answer is no, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata began in a hard tone. "Your stupidity has caused me too many regrets and injuries in my heart."

Naruto crumpled to the floor with watery eyes.

Sai fell onto his knees with his eyes clear but the hurt and pain evident.

Shikamaru also fell to his knees and a single tear rolled down his face.

Neji punched a tree so hard his knuckles bled. His eyes held no tears but the blood falling from his knuckles were his tears.

"We have to leave now…" Ino told them coolly.

"Good-bye," TenTen added and then the four were off.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in pain. But it was too late. They were gone.

Outside of Konoha…

"Finally yeah? I thought you weren't going to show up yeah?" Deidara muttered. You see, the girls were going to go to the Akatsuki base and train there with S-Rank nin. Would Tsunade have approved if she had known? Actually it's a yes. Why? It's because the Akatsuki and Konoha are in an alliance.

It would take two days to get to the base. So while they traveled, don't you wonder what the guys are up to?

Back at Konoha…

Yuki and her clique has just arrived ladies and gentlemen.

"Sai-kunnnn…" Aki purred going up to the artist.

"Nejiiii-kunnnnn…" Yuki drawled out while going towards him.

"Shikaaaaa…." Chi called strutting towards the genius.

"Narruuuutoooo…" Mei said. Hey she still has to act it out you know.

"What's wrong Sai-kun? It's not about those _sluts _again is it?" Aki asked in a voice so sweet it was scary. Little did she think what would happen next.

"Shut the hell up you whore." Sai spat.

"Don't you _dare _insult TenTen!" Neji shouted at Yuki who had apparently whispered something mean about the weapons mistress.

"ONLY INO CAN CALL ME SHIKA!" Shikamaru roared at Chi.

"Mei…" Naruto said calmly. He knew she was acting it out. (AN: Wow Naruto got smart XD)

"The captives?" Yuki reminded them.

"Screw you _bitch _we already freed them." Neji bluffed. He remembered that Naruto had told them that his er so called love had freed them

"Anyways…" Sai continued. "We're breaking the engagement. I Sai renounce my engagement to this bitch. The end."

"I Uzumaki Naruto crush the engagement between Mei and I." Naruto stated.

"I'm through with this baka. End of the line." Shikamru yawned.

"We're through. Actually, scratch that, we've been through." Neji said.

The four girls crumpled. Actually, Mei was still acting.

"You can't do that!" Aki fumed. "The wedding is tomorrow!"

"Too bad. We did." Sai replied.

"C'mon, let's go catch up to them." Naruto suggested.

"Alright then. Usual formation team!" Shikamaru called. The guys lined up then disappeared.

Yay! An update. Anyways, updates are gonna be slower as of September 4th because I'm going back to school.

Review mkay?

Kit


	11. A Second Departure and Pocky?

Kit: Hi I am here today with the ELEVENTH chapter of this fic. 

I have also decided the order of stories I will finish.

NUMBER 1: The Other Girls

NUMBER 2: Flying Without Wings

NUMBER 3: Naruto Idol

NUMBER 4: Random Pairings: 100 Moments

This is the order of my priority of finishing ok?

Big thanks to all reviewers okies?

Chapter 11: A Second Departure and… Pocky?

Aki and her cronies were left there bawling their eyes out.

"They…can't do this to us!" Aki wailed mascara and make up streaming.

"Those bitches!" Yuki cried.

"I know! We're going to go and kill them!" Aki decided her tears stopping. Chi continued to sniff and Aki continued.

"If we go and kill them they HAVE to come back to us." Aki smirked.

"Isn't killing a bit extreme?" Mei asked.

"No! Not when that _bitch _Sakura took away _my _Sai-kun!" Aki hissed.

"I'm going to go and get ready then alright?" Mei sighed.

"Pack our stuff too! We'll be planning here!" Yuki called.

"Alright!" Mei waved and ran off.

When the brunette arrived at their lodgings, she immediately called Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"Hi is this Uchiha Sasuke?" Mei asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned.

"Hi I'm Mei of the Rain Four. I'm the only one of my friends who doesn't want to marry those ANBU."

"And why the hell does it concern me?"

"Because my comrades are rampaging. They want to kill the other girls."

"I'll meet you at the gates to stop them. And I'll bring the rest of the Konoha 12 as well." Sasuke said quickly and he hung up.

Mei quickly packed and ran to the gates. There she saw the remaining Konoha 12 which right now was Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Shino and Chouji.

"Mei! What're they here for?" Yuki asked.

"Simple, to help me kick butt." Mei replied.

"YAY go smart…" Chi never finished because she was gagged. The five men had decided to gag and tie them up.

"Mei, how could you do this?!" Aki demanded.

"Simple. You three only used me. I never wanted to be on this mission or get engaged to Naruto but you four are a different story. We will be taking you to the Hokage." Mei answered.

"Okay let's see…" Mei pondered. "Chouji-kun, Shino-kun, I suggest you two go take them to the Hokage and then come and follow. Also, mention that we're going to go get them back."

"That's a smart plan." Kiba commented and Mei blushed.

"Arigatou." Mei thanked the dog ninja.

"Okay then, Kiba-kun goes in the lead because your nose has to take us there. Sasuke-kun in the back and I'll go in the middle." Mei stated. "Let's go."

Her team took off while Lee and Chouji took the other three to the Gondaime Hokage.

Okay, now back with the Akatsuki…

"Sheesh, where is Itachi-san? He was supposed to have those four kunoichi here already so we can sacrifice them for the Philosopher's Stone!" Kisame groaned.

(AN: Isn't that FMA?)

"Be quiet Kisame." Zetsu said. "They might come at any moment."

And right on cue it's them! 

"Hi Kisame!" Sakura called waving.

"Ohayo," Hinata greeted the Akatsuki there.

"Where do we sleep?" Ino asked with a yawn.

"Yeah where do we sleep?" TenTen pestered.

"Oh…right…" The Akatsuki leader muttered. (AN: I don't know his name so if you'd tell me I'd really be thankful)

"Oh right what?" Ino demanded.

"Er… you see… we don't have enough rooms…" Kisame stated.

Let's insert a blow-up right around here.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

"Erm… Kisame-san means that…" Tobi began.

"WE KNOW WHAT HE MEANS!!" Ino yelled.

"Anyways," Kisame continued after Deidara shut them up. "You will have to share a room with your ahem brothers or you can make your own in that little corner over there." The shinobi pointed to a tiny damp corner.

"We'll share with our brothers." Hinata replied quickly.

"Very well then. They will lead you to the rooms." Kisame told them and walked off.

Itachi dragged I mean literally dragged Sakura to his room decorated with… bunnies? 

"Er… Itachi-nee-san…" Sakura began. "Why are there bunnies everywhere?"

"Simple. They are cute and fluffy!" Itachi squealed as he hugged a light blue one. "OH MS.FLUFFY! I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOO!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Itachi-nee-san… from the looks of that huge…pink body pillow you have a clingy problem don't you?" Sakura sighed.

"Uh…yes?" Itachi replied childishly.

"Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" Sakura demanded.

"Uh… yes?" Itachi answered.

"Great, so I get to hit you with my super human strength if you cling right?" Sakura asked.

"Uh huh… sure… whatever…" Itachi answered while he played with Ms. Fluffy.

Sakura walked out to go see if she can find something edible leaving Itachi and his rabbit collection alone.

Now with Tobi and Hinata…

Tobi took her to a room decorated with… pillows? Yeah that's right people. Tobi is addicted to pillows.

"Tobi-nee-san, where's the bed?" Hinata asked nervously.

"OH! BED! I make a bed from pillows! So we don't have to share!" Tobi cheered and so did Hinata. She didn't like sharing a bed that's all.

"I CALL DIBS ON A BEAN BAG!" Hinata yelled nabbing the only bean bag.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tobi wailed.

"Too bad Tobi-nee-san." Hinata smirked.

Tobi pouted but Hinata didn't melt. She gathered all the big and fluffy pillows leaving Tobi with the smaller but squishier ones. (AN: like the really squishy micro fiber pillows)

Hinata after of course writing her name on her pillow bed, went out to find someplace with food.

Ahh… we still have to check on Ino yes?

Now Ino and Deidara were arguing… a lot. Why? Deidara had a collection of…Pocky? (See Author's Note Below) The heck? What is the wrong with the Akatsuki? Anways, they were arguing because Deidara wouldn't give her any.

Oh, you were probably thinking that they're arguing about the bed huh? Au contraire, they settled that already. Ino gets the bed while Deidara get a bed made of his exploding clay. Now you're probably thinking is that even safe? Why yes it is completely safe. Why? Well if you're sleeping you can't control chakra now can you?

"GIVE-tug-ME-tug-SOME-tug-POCKY!" Ino screamed at the ninja.

"NO! IT'S MY CHOCOLATE POCKY!" Deidara wailed.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME DAMN POCKY!" Ino shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Deidara cried. Ino had taken a few packs and was walking out to go to the kitchen and eat it.

Oh in your face Deidara.

Now with Puppet Freak and Weapons Genius…

Sasori and TenTen were actually getting along pretty well. Why? Sasori was actually NORMAL unlike the other he had a collection of poisons and weapons. TenTen is addicted to weapons so they're getting along pretty well.

Of course, this is BEFORE they have to decide who the heck gets the bed.

"ITS MINE NEE-SAN MINE!" TenTen screamed at the puppet/human.

"I MAY BE A PUPPET BUT I NEED SLEEP!" Sasori shouted.

That's when TenTen thought of something.

"You're a puppet right?" TenTen asked Sasori.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then I'll just get a really strong rope and hang you from the ceiling!" TenTen announced.

"Okay sure…WAIT A MINUTE!" Sasori yelled.

"TOO LATE! MUAHAHAHAHA!" TenTen laughed maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasori wailed but it was too late. TenTen had already left to go to the kitchen.

AT THE KITCHEN…

"Hey Sakura what're you doing?" Hinata asked walking in.

"Making waffles. Want any?" Sakura replied.

"Two please." Hinata requested. Ino then arrived.

"Hi! What are you two up to?" Ino queried.

"I'm making waffles." Sakura said yet again.

"Five please." Ino replied with a glint. "Oh right and I brought all of us some Pocky."

"Where the heck did you get Pocky?" TenTen asked as she arrived.

"Deidara-nee-san collects them apparently." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Sakura can I have a waffle?" TenTen added.

"Sure. I just made Hinata's but you have to wait… Ino-pig asked for five of them." Sakura told her.

"Hey do any of your brothers collect something weird?" Ino asked. "Deidara-nee-san collects Pocky as you know…"

"Oh… Tobi-nee-san collects pillows." Hinata answered.

"Pillows? Wow never heard of that, but Sasori-nee-san collects something normal…I think…" TenTen laughed.

"What does he collect?" Sakura called from her waffle making.

"Poisons and weapons." TenTen called back.

"That's understandable." Sakura said handing TenTen and Ino their waffles. "But Itachi-nee-san collects…stuffed bunnies…"

"WAIT A MINUTE…" Hinata laughed. "You're telling me that the _murderer _of the _entire _Uchiha Clan collects bunnies?"

"Uh huh." Sakura laughed.

Yes I know this is kind of rushed…

Oh right um Pocky is like those little biscuit things (the cracker-like biscuits dipped in strawberry, chocolate and almond, or chocolate crème. There's probably more flavors but I probably haven't heard of them)

R&R OK?

Kit


	12. Revelations

Hi I'm back again!  
I'm really; really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories and such like I said I would.

Okay, so anyways here's the Other Girls chapter 12!

That plus I've decided not to do my little bashing ficcy thing.

You wouldn't BELIEVE how long it took me to figure out what the Akatsuki leader's name was…

I was about to name him Idate or something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Revelations

Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were dashing through the trees in a desperate attempt to get the girls back.

"Neji… how much further?" Shikamaru asked.

"Around ten kilometers." Neji replied pulling to a stop. "We should camp here for the night."

It was flat ground with dirt and grass but large enough for all of them.

"Alright." Sai narrowed his eyes. "We'll continue tomorrow at dawn." They pitched their tents and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NEE-SAN!" Sakura screamed. Itachi strolled in.

"What?" he groaned.

"Why is there that big circle thing?" Sakura asked pointing to the large circle with intricate designs. Itachi broke out in cold sweat.

Why?

Why, it's because that 'circle' was the transmutation circle for the Philosopher's Stone!

"Yeah, there are blood stains there too." Hinata's eyes narrowed. Tobi walked in as well.

"SASORI-NEE-SAN!" TenTen shouted and Sasori came in.

"DEIDARAA!" Ino yelled.

Deidara walked in followed by Kisame. Then finally Pein came.

"Great… we were supposed to sacrifice them for a stone and then they find the circle." Pein groaned.

"Stone?" Hinata asked with a cold curiosity.

"Itachi. Kisame." Pein ordered. The two stepped lightly behind them and held knives to their necks.

"Let's just say that if you four don't fight back, your precious Konohagakure will be safe." Kisame snarled.

The four stiffened while Itachi's eyes were dark with malice.

"Itachi…" Pein began but cut off when a boom happened.

BOOM!

Standing there, in all their… glory were Sai and his team as well as Mei and hers.

"Oh my God…" TenTen groaned rolling her eyes. "The…" The weapons mistress was unable to finish as a clay bird grabbed her. "AAGH!" She shouted.

The Akatsuki vanished as well under a massive mob of clones of them.

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled reaching out for her while a Sasori clone lashed out with a poisonous weapon.

Suddenly, four other clay birds were picking the other four girls up.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Hinata screamed, her eyes wild with terror.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screeched out he lashed out at the nearest clone in his desperation to save her.

"DAMMIT!" Ino shouted out trying to kill the bird. The bird hit a pressure point near its grip on Ino and she fainted.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Sakura screamed before the same thing happened to her as Ino.

"SAKURA!" Sai shouted out but it was too late. Sakura was gone.

"MEI!" Kiba screamed as the Rain 4 nin was taken away as well.

And then the screaming stopped…

And the battle began…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You four…" Kisame said pointing to the geisha costumes. "Are now geisha. That is, until we're ready for you to sacrifice you."

"I am not a sell-out. However, you COULD use that sell-out." TenTen snorted pointing at Mei.

Mei stood up just as Kisame left. "I think we should clear up what's happened during our mission AND before we arrived." Mei sighed.

"And why should we believe you?" Hinata challenged but Ino's eyes softened.

"We have nothing else to do." Ino started. "So we may as well hear a story."

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged. Hey, the longer she didn't have to wear the costume…

"What happened is…" Mei began.

_**Start Story**_

"_**Mei, Aki, Yuki, and Chi. You four are to report to the island of Dragons and meet up with four ANBU from Konoha." The Mizukage announced.**_

"_**Men or Women?" Yuki asked.**_

_Whore… __**Mei thought.**_

"_**Men." The Mizukage replied. "I've been told that they're also involved with kunoichi of Konoha so don't you **__dare __**do anything sluttish… Yuki, I mean you in particular." She snapped. **_

_**Yuki wore very thin clothes 24/7 so it was understandable.**_

"_**Now go." She ordered and the four took off.**_

_**At the Island of Dragons…**_

"_**You four must be the Rain Four, yes?" Sai queried them with a fake smile.**_

"_**Why yes we are sexy…" Yuki purred in a voice she would call seductive. Sai tried hard not to laugh.**_

_**Mei felt no attraction to these four men. However, she could see that Chi, Aki, and Yuki were already attracted to them.**_

_**Aki stared at Neji with such lust, the Hyuuga glared at her.**_

_**Chi was probably undressing the Nara already with her eyes.**_

"_**The mission is to rescue the captives correct?" Sai began ending the silence.**_

"_**Yes." Mei replied promptly.**_

"_**The captives are located in a warehouse in district ten. We need to work out how many people there are. Neji, Shikamaru, Aki, and Chi are taking care of that." Sai ordered. Neji's team nodded. "Naruto, Mei, Yuki, and I will be getting information as well as food and such for the captives. We will all meet up at noon precisely at our lodgings. Dismissed." Sai finished and took off with his team.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Neji's team was scanning the warehouse in front of them. "There's no one." Neji announced. **_

"_**Hey there big boy." Someone whispered into Neji's ear. "Want to book a night?" **_

_**Neji whipped around to see a prostitute behind him. "No thanks."**_

"_**Stay away from my man!" Aki screamed.**_

_**Neji froze and Shikamru stiffened. **_

"_**You, failure, I do not know you. I have my TenTen so if you make another comment… well; let's see what the weapons mistress of Konoha would say." Neji hissed.**_

_**Aki shut her mouth her eyes paralyzed with anger, fear, and such.**_

_**By the time he turned back around, the prostitute was gone.**_

"_**Neji, they're over here." Shikamaru called pointing at Warehouse 15. Neji scanned the building using Byakugan and nodded. **_

"_**I say there's about fifteen in there." Neji decided.**_

"_**Neji, check if there's other rooms. Emotionally, there may be children in there so that they suffer more." Shikamaru suggested.**_

"_**Very well."**_

_**When they left, they had calculated that there were about thirty people inside. **_

_**Still, they needed information. Chi acted the shy girl as to bring the men out and ask them things.**_

_**Finally, they had worked the number up to forty.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sai's team was walking around town gathering information. **_

_**Yuki was looking at rings. **_

"_**Sai-kun…" Yuki called waving him over.**_

"_**What, Yuki-san?" Sai asked coming over. **_

"_**You should buy me that ring soon." Yuki stated pointing at an ugly silver band studded pink.**_

"_**It's hideous like you for one thing and I have no reason to buy if for you." Sai shrugged.**_

_**Yuki gasped. "But I'm your girlfriend!"**_

"_**Girlfriend? I have a fiancée waiting thank you." Sai spat.**_

_**Continuing their search was pointless so they all headed back.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**I don't like my team." Neji announced to the other three ANBU of Konoha. **_

"_**Yuki-san and her friends beside Mei-san apparently, are all well-known for their… needs." Sai called looking up from the profiles. "Actually, we could rescue the captives now."**_

"_**GREAT!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go." **_

"_**Let me get the Rain ninja." Shikamaru said waltzing out.**_

_**There was nobody in their room.**_

"_**Neji," Shikamaru began running into the room. "They're not here."**_

"_**They might've left already. Let's go!" Sai shouted running out but stopped as a large box fell down.**_

"_**The heck?" Naruto wondered aloud. Neji opened it and found four rings one for each of them.**_

"_**Bring these with you to the warehouse. Signed Yuki." Naruto read.**_

_**The four pocketed the rings and ran off.**_

_**When Team ANBU reached the warehouse, the captives were already freed.**_

"_**Excellent. Less work…" Shikamaru stopped as high-pitched wailing erupted.**_

_**They ran into a room where they saw TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata on the floor covered in cuts and bruises. **_

_**TenTen's face was covered with blood and a scratch went across her eyelids.**_

_**Sakura's clothes were tattered and covered in cuts. The back was sliced open leaving a jagged line down her back.**_

_**Ino had several cuts along her arms and a slash across her throat. **_

_**Hinata's legs were covered in a flurry of cuts and bruises and a nasty claw mark went across her stomach.**_

_**Of course, seeing them there made them lose all rational thought so they couldn't realize it was an illusion. (1)**_

"_**Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered turning towards Naruto. **_

"_**HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed running over to her cradling her lithe body.**_

"_**Sakura…" Sai whispered hoarsely sprinting to her.**_

"_**Sai…" Sakura murmured.**_

"_**Neji, Neji where are you?!" TenTen wailed.**_

"_**TenTen…" Neji whispered jogging over to hold her.**_

"_**Shika, where are you?" Ino cried and Shikamru ran towards her.**_

"_**Ino…" Shikamaru murmured comfortingly into her ear.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sai and Sakura…**_

"_**Sai… I know I'm going to die…" Sakura said quietly.**_

"_**No you aren't!" Sai argued tears welling into his eyes.**_

"_**Sai, just tell me you love me and…" Sakura coughed some blood up.  
**_

"_**Sakura!" Sai shouted quietly his voice rising in panic.**_

"_**Just…please, engage me to you now, so that when I die…" More blood fell. "I know we were truly in love."**_

"_**Sakura, I love you more than anything. Please…marry me…" SAi choked out tears slipping.**_

"_**I…" A look of peace spread across her features. "Do…" And then Haruno Sakura died.**_

"_**Sakura…" Sai whispered. "SAKURA!" he cried out before the tears fell down.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Neji and TenTen**_

"_**Neji, I'm going to die." TenTen coughed blood still falling from the scratch across her eyes.**_

"_**No you won't TenTen." Neji argued his panic growing.**_

"_**Neji… just…tell me I'm going to die knowing you love me and that I died a Hyuuga." She pleaded.**_

"_**TenTen…you know I love you…but how can I make you a Hyuuga?" Neji asked.**_

"_**By…" TenTen coughed some blood out. "Us getting engaged silly."**_

"_**TenTen…please…would you…marry me?" Neji whispered cradling her head.**_

"_**Of…" TenTen smiled slightly. "Course…" Silence was met as Hyuuga TenTen, weapons mistress of Konoha, died.**_

"_**TenTen…" Neji murmured tears falling.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ino and Shikamaru…**_

"_**Shika…" Ino whispered a smile on her face. "Please tell me…" She coughed. "That you love me…"**_

"_**Ino, I love you you troublesome woman. Marry me." Shikamaru murmured.**_

"_**Shika-kun, of course I'll marry you lazy…" Ino laughed blood gushed out.**_

"_**I'm dying and you know it, Shika…" Ino told him. "At least I know now…"**_

"_**Ino please." Shikamaru begged.**_

"_**Now I know that I died as…a…" Ino's breathing slowed. "Nara…" Her eyes flicked shut and she passed on.**_

"_**Ino…you…" Tears came to his face. "Troublesome woman…" The tears fell onto Ino and Nara Ino, had died.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"_**Naruto-kun…I'm dying." Hinata whispered.**_

"_**No you're not Hina-chan!" Naruto laughed.**_

"_**I'm going to die, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly. **_

"_**Hinata-chan, please…don't leave…" Naruto cried.**_

"_**I just…want to know…" Blood flowed out of Hinata's wound. "If I will die… as… Uzumaki…Hinata…"**_

"_**OF COURSE HINA-CHAN!" Naruto declared tears already slipping.**_

"_**Good-bye…Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured. Her eyes flickered shut and her body grew cold.**_

"_**Hina-chan…" Naruto whispered. "HINA-CHAN!" he cried out.**_

_**Then the genjutsu was lifted. **_

_**Aki, Yuki, and Chi revealed what they had done and Team ANBU was furious.**_

"_**WE-!" Naruto shouted but stopped as he saw a child hanging.**_

"_**You break the engagement, and the child will die." Yuki threatened in a smooth voice.**_

_**End Story**_

"I saved the child." Mei said hoarsely. "But was unable to stop them…"

Sakura's face was horrified and Ino's eyes glittery. TenTen seemed distant and Hinata joyous.

"Are you done changing yet?" Kisame called irritably.

Sakura ran into the large range of dresses and pulled out a rose colored kimono with a black obi around her waist. Designs of floating flower petals decorated the dress.

"NO!" She shrieked.

Ino jogged over to a dark purple dress with a lavender-ish purple. Small flowers were woven in as the design.

Hinata found a dress that was a white kimono with a black obi. It was decorated with red rose petals all over the kimono.

TenTen's dress was also azure in color with a golden obi tied across her waist. A large gold dragon looped across the front.

Mei found a pale green dress with several flower petals falling down the dress.

The four stepped out to see Kisame ready to usher them out.

_Dammit, I wanted to go fight too. _TenTen thought bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you're happy. It took me AGES to finish XD  
Anyways… review please people!

Uhm anyways...

uh I'm working on Naruto Idol I promise!

(Kakashi walks in)

Kit: Okay Kakashi, what the heck are you doing here?

Kakashi: To uh I don't know?

Kit: ...

Kakashi: OH YEAH! To tell the readers of Naruto Idol that you aren't working on it!

Kit: GASP! (pulls out scripts) THEY'RE... AHHH (hides scripts) Kakashi...

Kakashi: Anko's calling! BYE! (runs away)

Okay so please review and stuff :

Kit


	13. What You Fear Most

Okay yeah I'm here with the newest chapter of The Other Girls!

Yeah okay I might as well add this too but uhhh I've lost all my motivation for Naruto Idol (I'M SORRY!)

Kakashi: WHATTTT 

Screw you Kakashi.

Anyways, if you want to adopt the story PM me.

Deadline is: November 15, 2007

First come first serve.

I swear this idea came up on me when I was in school 'writing' notes.

Chapter 12: What You Fear Most

"Okay, you're here." Kisame gestured to a separate room but pulled Mei out of their group. "We are going to placate you until we're ready to sacrifice you. This Rain nin wasn't part of the plan, but we are one person short so she'll do."

"Mei!" Hinata yelled reaching out. Sasori came and none too gently slapped her hand down.

"Go into the room peacefully or else." He threatened.

TenTen glared at him. "I thought we were friends!" She yelled.

"Friends?" Sasori snorted. "Please."

Mei was ushered into the room and was bound to the wall. She looked up to see Uchiha Itachi, his eyes glowing red with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You won't use them." Mei taunted him bravely. "It kills your eyesight."

"Sakura healed me ages ago, runt." Itachi replied smoothly and then Mei entered the genjutsu.

_**Illusion**_

_**Mei looked around and saw herself cowering at the feet of the other Rain Four.**_

"_**NO!" She screeched out. "You can't do that! I refuse!"**_

"_**Oh really, Mei?" Yuki asked coolly. "I'm sure you'll agree with us when,"**_

_**Yuki snapped her fingers and the bed flipped to reveal Mei's younger sister.**_

"_**Nee-chan!" Hikari wailed. The ropes bound the young girl tighter.**_

"_**Hikari!" Mei shouted but was pinned back.**_

"_**You either help us win Team ANBU or your sister dies." Aki snarled.**_

_**Chi pressed a kunai near Hikari's throat while Yuki had Mei pinned to the wall.**_

"_**NOT HIKARI! NOT HIKARI!" Mei screamed.**_

_**The illusion changed to Mei's past.**_

_**Mei was a young girl, maybe twelve and her sister was a toddler.**_

_**Mei had a loving mother and a caring father.**_

_**Life was good.**_

_**And then **__he __**came. **_

_**Hikaru Kenji.**_

_**Kenji was a top student and he had long held a grudge against the Toya Clan for beating his parents. For revealing his mother's treachery.**_

_**Kenji wanted them dead.**_

"_**Toya-san!" A malicious voice called.**_

"_**Coming!" Toya Mina called. She was Mei's mother.**_

_**Swish. Thud. Thump.**_

_**Mina fell to the floor, a kunai embedded in her stomach.**_

"_**Okaa-san!" Mei screamed and then Toya Lin came down.**_

"_**Mei!" Lin roared and then he saw his wife.**_

"_**Mina!" He shouted and he yelled back at the children.**_

"_**GET YOUR AUNTS AND UNCLES!" **_

_**Mei grabbed Hikari and ran to get her uncles.**_

"_**Okaa-san's been killed!" Mei wailed down the Toya district. Her fighting relatives ran out while her non-fighting relatives tried to calm them down.**_

"_**Kaa-san!" Hikari cried.**_

_**After about forty minutes, her relatives went to go check out what had happened.**_

_**They never came back.**_

_**Leaving Hikari to two ANBU passing by, she ran back to her home and screamed.**_

_**Her Clan was dead.**_

_**All of them killed.**_

_**Kenji stood in the center, he moved toward Mei and then stopped.**_

"_**I do not kill children." Kenji growled. He knocked Mei out and all became dark.**_

"_**Tou-san…" Mei whispered. She saw him faintly, his arms sliced and his back slashed open.**_

"_**No…" Mei passed out.**_

_**End Illusion**_

"NO! NO NO!" Mei screamed out thrashing. "KAA-SAN! HIKARI! TOU-SAN!"

Sasori unbound her and smirked evilly. He picked Mei up and then took her to the girls' room.

"I hope Mei's alright." Sakura whispered.

Sasori came and dragged Ino out, after he had dropped Mei.

The minute Ino was gone (she had gone quietly, not wanting to make her friends suffer.) Sakrua worked her medical jutsu and Mei woke up.

"It's the Mangekyou Sharingan." She whispered.

Ino, too, was bound and she looked directly at Itachi.

"Bastard," Ino muttered.

_**Illusion**_

_**A young Academy Ino was sitting down and called to the class, "HI! I'M INO!"**_

_**The class looked at her insanely and began to whisper to each other.**_

"_**She's such a prep."**_

"_**What a whore."**_

"_**She's a total slut!" **_

_**Little Ino began to cry and ran out.**_

_**Change scene to the day cells were assigned.**_

"_**Team Ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka called out.**_

"_**Sensei, why am I with a whore?" Shikamaru demanded lazily.**_

"_**I'm not a slut!" Ino yelled.**_

"_**You're anorexic too." Chouji commented maliciously. **_

"_**No!"**_

"_**WHORE!" The class yelled.**_

"_**Don't call Ino a whore even though she is!" Iruka yelled.**_

"_**Sensei, you just called her one!" The class yelled back.**_

"_**I'm a teacher. Teachers don't lie!"**_

_**Ino began to cry and ran out.**_

_**The scene changed to a sunny day and a teenaged Ino was walking up a hill to meet Shikamaru.**_

"_**Shika!" Ino called cheerily. She ran up and stopped dead.**_

_**There was her boyfriend Shikamaru very involved with her friend Sabaku Temari.**_

_**They were making out madly with several moans of pleasure.**_

"_**Shika?" Ino said her voice wavery.**_

"_**Who're you, slut?" Shikamaru asked coldly. "You're interrupting my time with Temari." He growled.**_

"_**C'mon, Shika," Temari purred. She was prettier then the usual Temari but it was a terrible beauty. "Let's go back to your place."**_

_**Only God knows what the heck they were doing.**_

_**Ino cried out and ran away; her tears falling behind her while Shikamaru and Temari continued what they were doing.**_

_**End Illusion**_

"SHIKA! SHIKA WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Ino wailed out loud. She cried her tears out and Deidara knocked her out.

"Troublesome." He whispered in a good, cold copying of Shikamaru's word.

"Shika…" Ino whispered and she fell into darkness.

Deidara took Ino into the girls' room and he dropped her there with a thud.

Sakura gasped and so did Hinata. Ino had tears in her eyes and her eyes were open but glazed over.

"You bastard!" TenTen shouted pulling out her scroll. "Shoshoyryu!"

"Not today." Deidara said perkily. Sasori came out and ripped TenTen's weapons scroll with a puppet.

"Just for that you're next." Sasori snarled.

TenTen didn't bother to struggle. She went away fuming but mouthed to them: Don't worry. I'll be okay.

"Well well well, look what the wood brought in." Itachi taunted her. "An orphan."

TenTen twitched angrily but stopped.

"Mangekyou sharingan…" Itachi muttered and TenTen entered the dream.

_**Illusion**_

"_**I know all of your friends, TenTen." The cold voice of Itachi said. "I know all of the people dear to you as well."**_

_**TenTen was sitting, in a chair, bound by chakra strings.**_

"_**There's Rock Lee."**_

_**Lee was there, dead, his body slung cruelly over a tree branch, his teeth still smiling while his eyes were glazed with fear. He had a cut along his stomach.**_

"_**NO!" TenTen screamed. "LEE!"**_

"_**Maito Gai."**_

_**Gai's body was mangled and his limbs hung in different angles. His bodywas cut to ribbons but his mouth was still in his trademark smile.**_

"_**SENSEI!" TenTen wailed.**_

"_**Yamanaka Ino." **_

_**Ino's hair was stuck up in places and was slowly turning blood red from the blood spilling into it from her neck. There was a long cut down her leg. Her eyes were glazed with fear.**_

"_**INO!" TenTen cried. "NO! INO! INO!"  
**_

"_**There's also Hyuuga Hinata."**_

"_**NO, not sweet little Hinata…" TenTen whispered.**_

_**Hinata's eyes were wide with fear and her leg was twisted oddly. She had a gash going around her stomach and the blood trailed to the floor.**_

"_**HINATA!" TenTen's yell split the air. "Hinata! HINATA!"  
**_

"_**Oh and there's also Haruno Sakura."**_

_**Sakura's normally sparkly eyes were distant and clouded with fear. She had a long cut going from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Blood spilled out of the wound.**_

"_**SAKURA!" TenTen yelled.**_

"_**Oh and of course there's your lover boy Hyuuga Neji."**_

"_**NEJI!" TenTen wailed. "NO NEJI DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
**_

_**Neji lay stone cold and most definitely dead. His eyes were closed but a long scratch went across his eyes. His hitai—ate had fallen off and the curse mark was covered in blood.**_

"_**NOO!" TenTen screamed.**_

_**End Illusion**_

TenTen stopped yelling and tried to calm down. Tears were in her eyes but she still glared at Sasori.

She walked wobbly towards the room and collapsed.

"You. Now." Tobi growled getting Hinata.

Hinata whimpered but her eyes hardened.

"Oh so the little quitter is up now huh?" Itachi laughed.

Hinata glared at him.

Then the genjutsu began.

_**Illusion**_

_**Hinata was about fifteen and had been dating Naruto for awhile now. **_

_**She was primping for their ramen date in a little bit.**_

_**After she walked out of the room, her father's voice rang in her ears. "You are an unworthy heiress." It hissed. "Hanabi will do much better then you." Hinata's eyes watered but she ran off.**_

"_**Naruto-kun!" Hinata called happily expecting to see Naruto waiting while eating his tenth bowl of ramen.**_

_**She walked in to see Naruto kissing another girl. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes.**_

_**Naruto had ditched her for Temari. (1)**_

_**The two laughed and Hinata summoned her strength up to call. "Naruto-kun?" **_

_**Naruto turned around and asked her. "Do I know you?"**_

"_**Yes…" Hinata said quietly. "I'm your girlfriend Hinata."**_

"_**Oh! Hinata!" Naruto said clearing his throat. "Sorry 'bout that. I just forgot I had you booked for today!"**_

"_**Booked?" Hinata asked quietly.**_

"_**YEA! See I've ben meeting Temari for awhile now!" Naruto said cheerily pointing a Temari. "I've been seeing you loner but then you're always just dates no action so I stared booking people!" **_

_**Naruto handed Hinata a large date book.**_

_**In it was full of dates with girls Hinata didn't even know.**_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**11:00 PM: Sabaku Temari. Her place for some fun and then ramen. **_

_**12:00 PM: Hyuuga Hinata. Ramen.**_

_**2:00PM: Baki Mia. Italian. Wine. Whatever happens until 10 PM**_

_**10:00 PM: Akari Mika. Her house. Whatever she wants.**_

_**Hinata began to cry, her make-up smearing.**_

"_**What's the matter, crybaby?" Temari taunted. "Sad I took your boyfriend's virginity?"**_

_**Hinata shouted "Naruto, we're through!" **_

"_**Oh really?" Naruto shrugged. "As far as I've noticed, we were never a couple to start with." **_

_**Hinata ran off, tears still flowing while Naruto and Temari laughed.**_

_**End Illusion**_

Hinata had tear tracks flowing down her face and her eyes were still wet with tears. She fell to the ground with a thump.

"Tobi." Itachi growled and Tobi nodded.

Tobi picked Hinata up and then took her to their room.

When he reached the room where the girls were staying, he saw them all exhausted and he dumped Hinata onto the ground next to TenTen.

Sakura walked out knowing it was her turn.

"Ahhh Sakura." Itachi smirked.

"Hello, bastard." Sakura greeted him curtly.

_**Illusion**_

"_**I know your friends, Sakura," Itachi's cold voice echoed. "I know them all. I could cut your heart apart."**_

"_**There is, of course, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_**Naruto's mouth was forming the form Sakura knew well. Naruto was going to shout 'BELIEVE IT!'. **_

_**He never did. His whiskers were deepened cruelly with a kunai, his clothes ragged and a scratch across his nose.**_

"_**NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.**_

"_**My little brother, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**Sasuke had weapons sticking out from his body, his leg twisted weirdly and his eyes blank.**_

"_**SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted out.**_

"_**The crybaby Hyuuga Hinata."**_

_**Hinata's eyes were closed, a scratch across her eyelids and a long gash going down her leg. **_

"_**HINATA!!!!" Sakura cried. "HINATA!"**_

"_**The loudmouth Yamanaka Ino."**_

_**Ino's eyes were wide open and clouded with pain. Her limbs were twisted at odd angles and a long cut went along her stomach.**_

"_**INO!" Sakura wailed. "INO! INO! INO!!!"  
**_

"_**Oh however could I forget the orphan TenTen?"**_

_**TenTen's calm, cool look was gone and replaced with a horrific face. Her hair wasn't in their neat two buns but was sprawled down her back. TenTen's shirt was red with blood.**_

"_**TENTEN!" Sakura shouted. "TENTEN! TENTEN!"  
**_

"_**There's so many to choose from, Sakura,"**_

"_**Akimichi Chouji."**_

_**Chouji's body was stick thin.**_

"_**Inuzuka Kiba."**_

_**Kiba's face was blank with shock and Akamaru was slain and across his master's belly.**_

"_**Too many to choose from, Sakura." Itachi's voice drawled. "Maybe your sensei would hurt?"**_

_**Kakashi appeared both his eyes visible and his mask was hanging off, his chest was red with blood and his eye bled.**_

"_**SENSEI!" Sakura screamed. "SENSEI! SENSEI!"**_

"_**And this one will hurt most of all, Sakura." The cold voice went on. "Sai."**_

_**Sai's fake smile was still plastered to his face while his beautiful stomach was covered in deep slashes.**_

"_**SAIII!" Sakura screamed. "SAI! SAI! NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

_**End Illusion**_

Sakura was gasping for breath. She wobbled up and walked back towards the room.

"TenTen? What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing TenTen's face.

"There's a problem, Sakura." TenTen said quietly. "Konoha is putting up a good fight, but we're about to be overrun. We have to help."

"How?" Sakura asked desperately.

"We must kill the true Akatsuki."

Hahaha I'm so proud of myself. 10 Pages! Over 2000 words!

Please read and review!

(1) Okay I used Temari for no apparent reason. I don't hate Temari. (Okay maybe a little but anyways). I don't think I've ever read a NaruTem fic so yeah.


	14. Saving Them

Hey what's up it Kit here with a new chapter of the Other Girls!

I er… didn't know many jutsu names so I kinda made up my own so yeah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 14: Saving Them

"WAIT WHAT?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, we just have to defeat the ORIGINAL Akatsuki." TenTen shrugged, "Can't be as hard as an ANBU mission."

"How do we lure them here though?" Sakura asked.

"That's my job." Ino answered. "Whenever I scream, Deidara runs over. It's a habit so if all works well then he'll come; we'll knock him out, and change his memories to make it seem as if he ordered four prostitutes."

"Where do we get four prostitutes?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to make four clones," Mei said. "One for each of you while the four of you transform."

"I don't like this either, Sakura." Hinata said. "But we need to save them."

"Fine." Sakura said. "Okay, do we change first or…?"

"Ino's got to do the scream first." TenTen said. We'll mask our chakra above him and then make him go boom.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ino screamed and instants later Deidara ran in.

"What the matter yeah?" Deidara asked worriedly. Deidara suddenly fell over.

"Memory jutsu, quickly, Mei." Hinata said hurriedly.

Mei muttered something and said, "You are Deidara of the Akatsuki. You are walking to Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi with the four whores you ordered. Give one girl to each."

Deidara said, "Sure, yeah."

"It'll take a few minutes, so henge and then grab the slutty clothes we've pulled." Mei instructed.

Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata transformed into curvy, slim, and long-legged girls with porcelain faces and skin.

"Put these on," Mei said hurriedly. She handed each girl a tiny bikini top and very short shorts.

Ino wore a purple strapless top that barely covered her chest and lavender shorts.

TenTen wore a black halter that was very thin and black shorts.

Hinata wore a midnight blue tank-style top that went just past her chest and had indigo shorts on.

Sakura wore a pale pink spaghetti strap top (about as long as Hinata's top) and light pink shorts.

"Are you the prostitutes I've asked for, yeah?" Deidara demanded.

"Yeah." Ino purred. "We do whatever you big boys ask us."

Deidara led them to the room where the rest of them were and squeezed Ino's butt. Ino (whose name now was Sei) reacted by blushing (with anger). "Not out here, sir. Not with them watching."

Deidara pushed them into the room and declared, "The prostitutes are here!"

Itaci eyed Sakura (renamed Hikari) with interest and said, "Deidara…"

"One for each of us, yeah!" Deidara said. "I call dibs on the blonde!"

"…I'll take the brunette." Sasori grumbled. (TenTen's codename is Mika)

"Tobi take pretty girl with copper hair!" Tobi laughed childishly. (Hinata's codename is Aikawa)

"That leaves me with the red head?" Itachi asked eying Hikari.

"Are we all going to stay here?" Hikari asked cutely batting her eyelashes.

"No." Itachi growled.

The four Akatsuki led each girl to their respective place leaving Sei and Deidara in the living room.

"Let's just stay here, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Sure." Sei shrugged.

Sei rolled onto the bed playfully while Deidara (he is a total prude -.-) got a nosebleed.

"Come closer…" Sei invited while shaking her body.

Deidara walked closer and Sei punched him.

"What the…" Sei turned back to Ino and drew out a kunai and pressed it to Deidara's neck while putting a gag onto his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-nee-san…" Ino whispered. She sliced his throat open with a deep cut.

"Good bye…" Ino murmured and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tobi take you to Tobi room!" Tobi laughed and Aikawa giggled.

"So what would you like to do, Tobi-san?" Aikawa asked.

"Let's play games!" Tobi cheered.

Aikawa sweatdropped and her heart hurt. It was just painful to think of killing such an innocent person (who's in the Akatsuki somehow cough).

"What game would you like to play?" Aikawa asked.

"Sor…" Tobi felt himself pinned to the wall.

"Aikawa-channn" Tobi whined while Aikawa's Byakugan activated.

"Jyuken: The Last Attack" Aikawa murmured.

She attacked Tobi fiercely until there was only one important tenketsu left: the one at the heart.

The Last Attack Jyuken that Hinata had formed was a real Last Attack because the instant Hinata pushed the special purple chakra into the foe's heart; he or she would die instantly.

"Good-bye, Tobi-nee-chan…" Aikawa whispered. She transformed back to Hinata and struck.

"Play…" Tobi gasped and fell over dramatically.

Hinata poofed back to the room to see Ino already there.

"That fast, Ino?" Hinata chuckled.

"It hurts." Ino whispered and Hinata's smile dropped.

"I know," Hinata said comfortingly. "It does for me too. But we'll keep going on…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo…" Mika drawled. "What's your name?"

"Sasori." Sasori performed some hand signs and came out of the puppet.

"Cool." Mika said appreciatively. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay down." Sasori instructed and Mika knew what was coming.

Sasori was going to try and turn her into a puppet.

_Where's his heart? _Mika/TenTen wondered.

_There. _Mika decided seeing a small box covered.

A scroll was pulled and weapons popped out silently.

Sasori's back was turned.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-nee-san…" Mika said.

"What?" Sasori turned around quickly but it was too late.

Two katanas went through his heart box and several kunais and senbon covered his body.

"Good bye…" Mika turned back into TenTen and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari felt herself pinned to the wall while Itachi put his hands on the wall, his arms on the sides of her head.

_Shit…_

"So…" Hikari said playfully. "What do you want to do?"

"Make me nail polish, and then paint my nails." Itachi growled into her ear.

"Hai." Hikari nodded. "Will you please let me go so I can see what I can work with?"

"In that room." Itachi indicated a small closet.

"I will have it done in ten minutes." Hikari called walking inside.

Hikari pulled out the black, blue, and red flasks and mixed them forming a purpleish black.

She pushed a bit of green medical chakra in, the dangerous kind that could kill as well as a poison she had brought.

Hikari swirled the four things together with more medical chakra.

"It's ready!" Hikari called cheerfully.

"Do my hands and feet." Itachi ordered.

"Where shall I start?" She asked pulling out the brush.

"Wherever. I do not care." Itachi replied.

A few drop spilled onto his leg.

"So sorry, sir." Hikari apologized while Itachi nodded.

She did his hands first and several drops fell down his shirt.

Itachi forgave her as she looked so much like his ex-lover, Kari.

When Hikari worked on his toes, more drops fell onto his legs that Itachi forgave again.

Until Hikari turned, coughing. She summoned the chakra and Itachi grew sleepy.

"What the…?"

"I'm sorry, Itachi-nee-san." Hikari said quietly.

The poison seeped through his skin and poisoned his blood.

"You!" Itachi hissed he stepped forward.

"Please don't make me." Hikari said.

"Gr…" Itachi came closer.

"I am sorry, Itachi-nee-san…" Hikari said sadly she summoned her chakra once more and the poison went through his blood faster.

Itachi fell to the ground.

"What'd you do to me?" Itachi whispered. Hikari returned to Sakura's form.

"I sent poison into your blood streams." Sakura said sadly.

"I…" Itachi shut his eyes. "See…"

Sakura disappeared so she wouldn't have to see him any longer.

Her brother, Uchiha Itachi, was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's everyone, right?" Sakura asked as she popped into the room.

"Yeah." TenTen replied. "Let's go take out Kisame and Pein."

"Really, girls?" A cold voice said coming up.

The girls whipped around to see Kisame standing there.

"Don't make us…" TenTen warned threateningly.

"Make me!" Kisame snarled and he charged.

"Katon!" Sakura shouted. "Art of the Dragon Heart!"

Large fireballs came flying at Kisame, behind the fireballs came flame dragons.

"Water style," Kisame said calmly. "Art of the Rain cloud."

A rain cloud came and began to douse the flames.

"Earth style," TenTen hissed. "Art of the Clay ground."

Clay came forth and absorbed the water, the fire still alive.

"Water style," Hinata yelled. "Art of the lion storm!"

A large expanse of water came down upon Kisame who sneered.

"I am a shark. I love water."

"Not for long," Ino snarled. "Lightning style! Art of the Lightning Storm!"

Lightning fell down upon the water with a large crack and hit Kisame dead on.

"Not…finished…" Kisame wheezed.

Mei finished him off, "Lightning style, art of the dragon's roar!"

A roar was heard (yes even the guys heard it) and a lightning storm hit Kisame.

"Fried shark!" Ino laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know!" Kiba shouted.

"Where are the girls?!" Lee yelled out.

Then the Akatsuki clones disappeared.

"What the hell?" Neji spat.

"This is very odd…" Sai observed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Where are the girls though?" Sasuke asked.

"I SEE THEM!" Neji shouted. "Follow me! Lee, Shino, and Chouji, stay here and be on the look out."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Lee saluted. "LET THE POWER OF YOUTH GO WITH YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SAKURA!" Sai yelled running into the room and he stopped dead.

"We're eating fried shark, Sai." Sakura said irritably.

"TENTEN!" Neji skidded in.

"Hi." TenTen smirked.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke jumped into the room.

"Hello, Sasuke." Sakura laughed.

"MEI!" Kiba shouted out skidding into the room to see the girl laughing.

"INO YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" Shikamaru called jogging in.

"Hi, Shika," Ino greeted.

"HINATA-CHANNNNN!" Naruto screamed running into the room and he saw Hinata giggle.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled.

"You've killed them." Pein declared strolling in comfortably with Konan at his side.

"Oh." Sakura breathed.

"Shit…"

I just realized this hasn't been finished so all you people with story alerts (and some don't even leave me reviews…) this is just err finishing chapter 14 :D

Chapter fifteen will be up TODAY if I'm lucky :D


	15. The Last Battle

Haha I hope I finish this story soon…

Chapter 15: The Last Battle

The girls were exhausted both physically and mentally but slid into defensive stances.

Their 'saviors' were tired too but still slid into a defensive stance.

"You all." Konan declared. "Are pitiful." She sneered at them her eyes narrowed.

"Pitiful? At least we don't _stalk _our men because we actually _trust _them." Sakura snarled.

Sai froze and felt new energy surge through him. **SHE LOVES ME AGAIN! **Inner Sai danced.

Hinata nodded and added, "Unlike you, we aren't obsessive. We give them space but we still love them." Konan's eyes darkened.

Naruto grinned and felt more energy.

**Seems she's willing to take you back, kit. **Kyuubi rumbled.

Ino agreed and continued to taunt Konan, "We are their friends, their lovers, and their comrades. But what are you to Pein?" Konan's eyes were dark with rage and let go of Pein's arm.

Shikamaru looked lazy, but his energy boosted at hearing Ino's words.

**WE SO ROCK! **Inner Shikamaru yelled.

_Shut. Up._

TenTen agreed with them and said the last taunt, pushing Konan over the edge. "I used to think that someday some other girl's Prince Charming would come and that mine took a wrong turn and was too stubborn to ask for directions. My opinion on you? MY Prince is already here and yours is here physically but honestly? He knows the way to go with you, but he DOESN'T WANT TO."

Neji smiled internally and felt new strength.

"YOU BITCHES!" Konan screamed while Pein looked shocked. Konan never yelled let alone cursed. "You don't know my pain, my sorrow! You wouldn't know!"

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots." Sakura grinned. "What're you going to do?"

"Oh, I know Sakura!" Ino said waving her hand mockingly. "She's going to throw these little flowers at us!"

Konan twitched.

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped mockingly. "Are they poisonous?"

"Nope!" TenTen laughed. "They're only made of PAPER! She can't handle metal yet I think… poor child."

"You insolent twerps!" Konan screeched.

Suddenly, very sharp rose stems came flying at the girls, (Mei included), aimed for their hearts.

_They don't know anything! That'd I do anything for Pein-sama, even to the point of dying! No. Who cares what they think about me? I don't love him. Right?_

The five quickly dodged the stems and the guys rolled over.

"Hey Konan-Chan!" Mei called. "I know what you're thinking!"

"Really?" Konan said coldly, trying to keep up her look of indifference.

"Your brain is saying 'who cares about him?' and then your heart is like, 'you do, STUPID." Mei laughed.

"I. Will. Not. Tolerate. This." Konan said icily. "Good-bye."

Several needle thin flower stems went straight for Mei, all aimed at her vital points.

"MEI!" Kiba yelled running forward.

But Mei had disappeared in a shower of water.

"Now." A voice called and TenTen disappeared.

Before the guys could even realize what had happened, there was a flash of silver and a shower of blood.

The real TenTen landed neatly in front of Neji, sheathing two katanas.

Konan lay dead, her eyes glassy and wide, her back cut open in an 'X' shape, blood oozing out still.

Pein looked at all this with a cold indifference.

"Amazing." Kiba whistled.

"Well, well, well…" Pein said. "You've just killed the entire Akatsuki."

"That we have." Sakura confirmed.

Suddenly, a wild thing was circling rapidly between the kunoichi and the other ninja. They were soon cut off, and when they tried to get to them, a sharp burst of electricity coursed through them.

"Let's see your skills."

Several senbon shot out from the thing circling them which was Pein. More and more shot out, cutting them severely.

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. "BYAKUGAN!"

_Of course! _Hinata used her blood-line limit and threw several weapons at Pein, each cutting him slightly.

"TenTen." Hinata said calmly. "See where I'm pointing at?"

"Yeah." TenTen replied pulling out her weapons scroll.

"When I say now, throw everything you got at it." Hinata instructed.

"Right-o." TenTen said cheerfully. "Oi. Neji-chan. You're still dead when I get out of here."

Neji smiled internally but keeping his exterior cool he nodded.

"NOW." Hinata whispered.

"SHOSHOYRYU!" TenTen yelled. There was ten seconds until Pein reached the spot.

TenTen threw flails, kunai, daggers, shuriken, katanas, knives, poisoned weapons, and nun chucks at him.

They hit vital spots and his arms, each hitting him precisely.

Pein staggered and the kunoichi burst out of their well…prison.

"I see. Your skills are worthy. If you serve me as the new Akatsuki, you shall be spared." Pein said.

"You're not in any position to make demands." Sai spat.

"Oh really?" A cold, FEMALE, voice said.

"But…but I _killed_ you." TenTen said in shock.

"Really?" Konan said stepping out.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Mei, and Hinata checked and saw 'Pein' and 'Konan' not there.

"Oh. Crap…" Sakura hissed.

"Run for it?" Naruto said jokingly.

There was a clang and TenTen was blocking a paper katana with her steel one.

"Guys! Take Pein down we've got Konan!" Ino shouted out. The guys raced over to Pein.

Ino did her mind jutsu and tried to take Konan's mind over.

Ino's soul flew back into her body as Konan stood up indifferently.

Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke were fighting Pein while the others were making a strategy (mainly Shikamaru).

"You send only two prodigies, a misguided ANBU, and dead last to fight me?" Pein mocked. "Konoha must have no _real _ninjas."

Naruto twitched slightly and his blows were more precise and strong.

Sai whipped out a brush filled with ink and a scroll. He began to draw tigers, lions, alligators, and owls.

The lions roared fiercely and charged at Pein while the tiger jumped him from behind. The owls swooped now and then and scratched Pein's face, causing him to trip over the alligator.

"OI! SAI!" Shikamaru shouted. "GET OVER HERE!"

Sai ran over and Shikamaru explained the plan.

"Your drawings will work to our advantage." Shikamaru explained. "Everyone besides Kiba and me will fight against Pein to weaken him. We're going to defend you. What you have to do is draw fierce and dangerous animals like crazy."

Sai nodded and whipped out a bottle of ink and a few more scrolls.

"Also," Shikamaru continued, ignoring the yells of the girl's fight and the guys'. "We need to find a way to make Pein fall, as in the end Pein needs to be hit with the Rasengan and Chidori at the same time, which is what Naruto and Sasuke will be doing."

"Got it. Do the others know the plan?" Sai asked.

"Shino's doing that now."

Shino was zipping around the other three fighters, whispering quietly into their ears.

"Aye aye captain!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright." Neji said.

"Let's do this." Sasuke smirked.

More tigers ran out from Sai's scroll and leaped onto Pein who sliced a few with his katana.

"Is that all you pathetic ninja-wannabes have?"

Kiba and Akamaru prepared for an attack. "GATSUUGA!"

Pein flew back and owls swooped down and held him up.

Sasuke performed the needed hand signs for Chidori while Naruto prepared his Rasengan.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

And Pein had a hole in his chest and a large swirl on his back.

Pein fell and his eyes were glassy but he whispered, "Tell Konan that I really did care for her…" Pein shut his eyes and prayed the Konoha shinobi would do him that final favor.

"Wow…" Naruto said weakly. "We just took down the Akatsuki's leader."

"Should we do that favor now?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why though?" Kiba argued.

"Psychological warfare, Kiba." Shikamaru smirked.

"KONAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, more half-wits I see." Konan said neatly cutting Mei's arm.

Blood oozed out of the wound and Mei winced.

"Pein died!" Naruto said quite cheerfully and the fighting stopped.

"No…" Konan whispered. "LIES! LIES!"

"He said he actually cared about you though." Kiba butted in. "Doesn't matter now though huh? BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!"

Konan took out one of her paper kunai.

"Good-bye then, Konaha shinobi. I lived for Pein-sama, to be his helper and servant. If he is gone, I must die as well, for I was a failure and I must go to him." Konan said.

Naruto winced when he remembered that Haku was much like this as well.

There was a flash of blood and Konan lay dead, her hand covering Pein's.

"Well," Sakura said.

"We're finally…" Ino continued.

"Done with the Akatsuki." Hinata smiled.

"I think Tsunade should pay us for this, don't you think?" TenTen joked.

"Now, let's clear up some problems…" Ino said calmly.

"Sai." Sakura began in a calm voice. "Not only did you come back from your super long mission with a bitch, that bitch was your fiancée."

"Yeah…" Sai flinched slightly when Sakura grinned.

"Neji." TenTen said.

"Yes…?" Neji replied but he did wince.

"Haha! Hyuuga! She's got you whipped!" Naruto laughed.

"You came back with a whore for a fiancée."

"I don't deny it." Neji said coolly.

"Shikamaru." Ino snapped out.

"YES MA'AM!" Shikamaru said jolting up in a salute.

"She's got Shikamaru whipped!" Naruto whispered, fearful of Ino's wrath.

"Meow." Ino said.

"I know." Shikamaru sighed.

"…" Sasuke said.

"Bark." Ino barked.

"I know that too."

O.O

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Y-Yes Hina-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

"Hi."

"……" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Now." Sakura laughed.

"It's the moment you've been waiting for!" Ino laughed but Kiba held up his hand.

"Er… can I say something first?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Sure, Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"Mei-chan," Kiba began nervously. "We never dated and I met you under pretty damn weird circumstances but anyways…"

Mei blushed and Ino cackled evilly.

"Toya Mei, will you marry me?"

"I…uhm… I'D LOVE TO DAMMIT!" Mei yelled throwing her arms around Kiba.

"Anyways." TenTen continued.

"WHEN THE HELL IS OUR WEDDING?!" The Konoha Four yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's two ways to end this story.

This CAN be the last chapter this story gets to and a sequel gets put up about how each of the five girls gets married, marriage plans, etc.

OR

I can add just one big epilogue chapter thing.

Please vote in your review!

IF the new story way is chosen, the title is uh… well you'll find out I'll write a little note in the summary [SEQUEL TO THE OTHER GIRLS! or something like that.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
